A Grim Prophecy
by Jss2141
Summary: When a prophecy threatens her throne, Mandy will go through any length to keep it. No matter what! (which isn't surprising given the life she's lived.) Older AU, Lemon story, Junior X Harem. All right to these characters belongs to bleedman.
1. Chapter 1

**(Enjoy, might not be the best at a lemon story.)**

It was normal day at Castle Grim. Guards patrolling, Grim away reaping, and Mandy, the ine who really wears the pants in the house, was currently sitting on her throne, drinking a nice red wine. Everything had been peaceful and it seemed like nothing could make this day seem bad. That is until a figure in a brown cloak and hood walked into the thrown room and approached her. This made Mandy stop her drinking and glared at this unknown visitor, wondering just how exactly this unknown demon got into her castle without her knowing. Whether from the protection spells on the castle or guards themselves, she should've known.

"Who are you and how exactly did you get in here?" Mandy asked as she stood up from her throne, placing her wine glass on the arm rest of the throne to be finished it later.

"A mere old demon.. who is only a watcher of things to come." the figure said in a frail and tired voice.

"So you're a demonic oracle?" Mandy asked, taking out one of her guns from her cleavage to use just in case. "If that's true, you better have something damn important to tell me if you want to leave alive."

"I bring the only truth, a way to secure your throne." the oracle said, pointing a covered hand to the chair Mandy was just sitting on.

Mandy narrowed her eyes and glared at the demon, cocking her gun. It was one thing to say you could see the future but it was another to threaten the very kingdom she ruled with an iron fist.

"Explain, geezer." she said as she pointed the gun to him.

The oracle let out a wheezing breath preparing for the news he was about to give.

"Your enemies conspire against you, to your crown. Intending to strike you, when the young Prince is down. It is your rule, your enemies shall overthrow.. unless, on this simple path to secure it, you go." he said, causing Mandy to think about all the enemies she's made since she was a child.

So many enemies, a great number of them who'd love to strike her family, one of the few things she actually cared about, when they let their down. It made sense that Junior would be the one who they'd target. He is the heir and though Junior had been becoming quite powerful as he grew older, but his strength was still not enough to take the throne, not for a long time. And, if he were to be taken down, all would be lost since not everything lives forever. Grim has to retire one day and it was Junior's destiny to replace him, that wouldn't be possible if he were to be struck down.

"What is this path you speak about? Tell me, or you won't be seeing your OWN future." Mandy orders as her glare intensified.

The oracle bowed in respect before taking another breath and saying, "For this battle to be won the answer lies in your son. He must have strength to do what must be done. In order for you to forever secure your throne, your children must have children of their own." he said before he began to fall back, fading away as his message had been given.

Mandy lowered her gun and stood in stillness for a few moments, taking in the words the so called "prophet" gave before he seemingly vanished from existence. If his words rang with the truth, she would need to find a way for her 18 year old son and 17 year old daughter to have children, though it might be easier said then done since their relationship was rather "special." Since they grew up home schooled, were half siblings, and didn't really know anyone their own age, except for the spawn of HIM. They had grown up closer than normal siblings, but normal didn't apply to underworld standards, they possessed hidden feelings for each other, feelings that were not known to the other and best hidden to their abilities, but she might need those feelings in case that "prophecy" was true and even if that failed, she would make a contingency plan.

"Well, if what he said was true, then I need to prepare." Mandy said as she put the gun away and pulled out a phone to search for a few things and call some people.

-Two days later-

After making some calls, making some deals, and ready to execute her plan to maintain her rule, Mandy was currently walking down the castle hall towards her daughter Minnie's bedroom. With a plan in mind and a goal to back it up, if the prediction was true, Mandy arrived at the door wit her usual serious look. She knocked on the door three times and waited for her daughter reply. Just because she was the ruler of this castle and a coldhearted monster at time, it doesn't mean she couldn't be nice and not barge in, at least when she was kind enough to consider it.

"Thou may enter." Minnie said, allowing who ever was knocking to enter the room.

As Mandy entered the room, she was greeted with the sight of her daughter reading as book on her bed and seeing how much she has grown into a beautiful young woman. Her blonde hair, which she once liked to keep short, was now long enough to reach past the plump ass she had. Her attire color had changed to purple and hugged her curves to showed her sexual parts. Her breasts had grown quite large, about one size larger than Mandy's own impressive breasts. Her face, like her mother's but minus the constant scowl, was beautiful and flawless. In short, beside from her gray eyes, Minnie could be mistaken for Mandy's twin sister.

(If you have trouble picturing Minnie;s body and outfit, look up the page 'Not So Minnie,' give her tan skin, and long blonde hair.)

Looking up from her book, Minnie was greeted with the sight of her dearest mother.

"Valorous evening, mother. How can I assisteth thee at this time?" Minnie asked as placed the book she was reading on her lap.

"Well, Minnie, something has come to my attention. Something that I will need your's and your brother's help with." Mandy said, getting to the point and not sugarcoating her reasons but not fulling disclosing them yet.

"What might be so important that you need both mine self and Junior to help thee, mother?" Minnie asked, seeing as this must be truly dire if her normally strong mother came to her children for help.

Mandy took out a cigarette, wanting to have a small smoke while giving this news.

"It concerns our family." she said as she used a little magic, snapping her fingers to make a spark to light the nicotine.

"Our family?" Minnie asked as she grew a bit worried at the thought of her family being threatened, even though he mother would do everything she could to protect them.

"Yes." Mandy said before placing the cigarette in her mouth, taking a deep inhale from the cigarette.

Minnie grew more worried but had to ask one thing, "Mother.. Who be the fiend that threatened our family?"

"I'll explain everything to you as soon as Junior gets here." She turned to the sound of the door opening, seeing a guard come inside, "You told him I wanted to see him?"

The guard nodded to his master and answered, "Yes, my queen. The young master is walking down the hallway now."

As that was said, they all could hear the sound of shoes hitting the the floor and coming their way. When they all turned to the door they saw a figure with a rather muscular build, wearing a full-length black coat with a hood and a waist-high slit going up the back with a large silver zipper that fastens at the top and zips down to seal the coat. It has silver drawstrings for the hood decorated with a large silver bead hanging from the end and a silver chain ornament adorned with four large cylindrical silver beads that fastens to a loop on either side of the collarbone region. The zipper was open at his hips to show his black pants and silver trimmed combat boots. (Organization 13 robe, Roxas)

"You called, mom?" the figure asked as he used his black gloved hands to pull down his hood, showing his human face with a strong chin, blue eyes, and brunette hair with a long tuft covering his right eye.

This is Grim Jr, the son of the Grim Reaper and heir to the throne of the underworld. The reason for his human face was due to an assassination attempt on his life a few years ago, the assassinate turned him human so he would be easier to kill and it turned out the spell was un-reversible but he didn't mind and got use to it.

"Yes, I did." Mandy said as she blew out some second hand smoke.

Junior walked into the room and saw his sister sitting on her bed. What was most drawing to his eyes was the choice of fashion she inherited from their mom, showing off her bodily assets contained in a tight outfit. Since he had grown up with her and noticed her enticing maturity, he tried time and time again to avoid staring at her in the outfit, especially her large breasts. Alas, unknown to Junior, Minnie knew about his glances and his efforts to try and avoid looking at her body. She couldn't help but feel offended, Not because she hate the looks, but because he didn't look in her eyes most of the time. Though it was understandable since she could only assume he enjoyed her chest.

"So, what do you need, Mom?" Junior asked, not that bothered by his mother since she always dress like that. Even when he was a toddler.

"Some concerning news has come to my attention and it involves not only the throne, your birht right, but our family itself." Mandy said placing the cigarette in her mother and holding it for now.

"Our family?" Jr asked with narrow eyes and uneasy in his voice, not comfortable with the idea of anything or anyone threatening the ones he cares about.

"Yes. Our family." Mandy replied as she motioned to the guard to leave and return to any other duties it had.

The guard bowed and left the room, leaving his master's to discuss whatever they needed to discuss.

"So, what exactly is going to happen now, mom?" Junior asked as he kept eyeing his mother. "What's the plan?

Mandy pulled her cigar in her mouth, blowing some smoke before replying to her son,

"It's very simple. In order for me to keep the throne safe, our family must grow bigger."

"Bigger?" Minnie and Jr asked, confused by Mandy's choice of words.

It wasn't long before Minnie gave a theory to the room.

"So thou art going to has't anoth'r child?" she assumed.

Mandy shook her head, telling Minnie her theory was incorrect.

"No, I'm not going to have another child." Mandy said before she pointed her cigarette as Minnie. "It's you whose going to have a child."

This made things take a loop, making Junior and Minnie gain looks of shock as they were not expecting this news.

"Me?!" Minnie said in shock, sitting straight up on her bed.

"Minnie?!" Junior said in equal shock, generally assuming his mother set Minnie up in an arranged marriage. "With who exactly?"

He had to know, he needed to know just who exactly did his mother want to impregnate Minnie!

"Well, since it is possible," Mandy said as she turned and pointed to Jr. "you, Junior."

The room then feel silent as the two half siblings took in the information. It remained that way for a few minutes as Junior and Minnie were processing what their mother wanted them to do, though it was surprising, they didn't seem to be apposed to the idea.

Junior asked, the first one being able to speak, "You. . Want me and Minnie to. . have children together."

Mandy sarcastically replied, "No , I want you to fuck like rabbits for no reason. Yes, I need you to have kids together." Mandy put her cigarette back in her mouth and took a puff.

It wasn't the worst think she's said or done before. She just needed her son or daughter to have a child to ensure the Reaper family would maintain the throne of the underworld. Is that really the most heinous thing Mandy has done or wanted in her life?

Back with Junior, he continued to stare at his mother for a few moments and wondering what exactly could cause this. Or if this was all just a weird dream. He then rolled up his sleeve and pinched himself to see if he was dreaming.

"Ow. So, not a dream." Junior said to himself before turning back to his mother. "Can I at least ask why you want me and Minnie to have children? We at least should know that much."

Though he was curious, Junior has found Minnie attractive for a few years now. As did Minnie towards him. A part of him wanted this and was glad it would happen, though not exactly expecting it like this.

"If you must know, a few days ago I received a visit from a "prophet." Mandy said as she finished her cigarette. "He said that my enemies will try to attack us after someone or something strike's you down."

Junior wondered, "Down? Like.. Defeated?"

Mandy nodded as she stepped on the cigarette filter, planning to have a servant clean it up later.

"Yes or worse. And something like that is not an easy feat. You are powerful, Junior, one of the most powerful beings I have ever known." Though she didn't say it much or at all to him, she was proud of her son for being so powerful. It provded that when he was ready, he would make a great king. but until then,

"But neither you nor Minnie are powerful enough to take on all my enemies. Plus, no one, not even I or your father can rule forever. And I know you don't want to try, hence, you need an heir. And I know Minnie wants you as much as you want her, so who better a choice for you to bang their brains out?" Mandy said, being a little blunt to her daughter's theoretical fantasies.

This last bit of the speech made both siblings blush brightly, Minnie more than Junior since she actually has had dreams about her brother taking her multiple times over the years.

"M-Mother!" Minnie shouted in embarrassment, not wanting Junior of all people to hear that.

"My point still stands, so will you do it by choice or will I have to find "alternate" means?" Mandy said, gazing/glaring at her son to get him to go along with it.

"A-Alternate means? What do you mean by that?" Junior asked in slightly fear, having grown braver as he grew up and learned to fear Mandy less.

"I mean by finding another girl to take your seed, find another man to impregnate Minnie, or drug you and Minnie so you'll have no choice but to take each other." Mandy said with bluntness, causing Minnie to blush once again.

This got Junior to think deeply about his mother's words. He admitted, if he did chose to impregnate another girl, the underworld was full beautiful women, but he could do that. He couldn't drag some poor random girl into this, mostly if she would do it for her own gain or if she didn't want to. Not to mention, if the prophecy was wrong and Minnie is the one that must have children, he couldn't imagine who Mandy would set her up with. He didn't want to think about it or want any other man to even think about touching her sexually. At this point, Minnie's was considering Mandy's words to and her jealousy had suddenly kicking in. Like her brother, she felt no other man should see her unclothed. Since her mother brought this to them first, she felt that honor belonged solely to her. Just before she could give her answer on the matter, Junior spoke up in a voice clear of doubt.

"I'll do it, but no drug, mom." Junior said, snapping Minnie out of her thoughts and starring at him in surprise.

"Hmm." Mandy hummed, thinking about it. "Deal, Junior."

Mandy then raised her hand to Junior, wanting to shake and make this little deal offcial. Junior took the hand and shook it, ready for whatever may happen.

"Now, I'll be taking my leave. I have other duties to do for the day and I'm quite sure neither of you want your mother here to watch. Well, unless you're into that." Mandy said as she walked to the door caused another wave of blushing between Junior and Minnie as Mandy walked out the door and closed it behind her, leaving the two future parents to themselves.

Silence filled the room as neither one of them knew how exactly to start this since this situation and prophecy was sprung on them no longer than a few minutes ago. With a sigh Junior approached the bed and sat next to his sister.

"Minnie, before we do this, I want you to know that I don't want this to be just sex." he said as he took her right hand in his. "I want you to know that I really do care about you and love you."

"I loveth thee too, Junior. And I has't a confession to make." Minnie said as she placed her left hand on his cheek. "I...have been in love with you for as long as I can remember. And wanted to be with you but I was afraid that you won't not feel the same and reject me."

"Uh!" Junior let out in surprise, seeing as Minnie had loved him just as much as he loved her. "Minnie, I feel the same. The reason I didn't do anything was cause I didn't want to seem strange to you."

Minnie gasped before giggling a bit.

"I guess we both were scared of the other's reaction." she said before she stop giggling and gazing into Junior's eyes. "And, brother, I could never think badly of you. Not in a million years."

Jr could see the love within Minnie's eyes and began to lean closer to her, letting his instinct take over. Before he could consider stopping, his lips had met Minnie's and began kissing her.

"HM! Mmm." Minnie moaned as she closed her eyes, moving her arms around Junior's shoulder's and holding the back of his head with her right hand.


	2. Chapter 2

**(Here we go. Lemon warning.)**

As they kissed for a few minutes, Junior's hand began to move on it's own and made it's way up Minnie's back, reaching for the hook at the top of her outfit. When Minnie felt this, she broke the kiss

"Thou is being a little forward, aren't we, Junior?" she asked, thought she wanted this, it was a sudden move.

"Sorry, my hand just move." Junior said as he moved his hand back. "But we do love each other, we have for years now. Would a child from us not make our love even stronger?" He kissed her again, but this time it was quick before he gained a blush and looked away a bit. And, besides.. We both agreed to do this and I kinda want to see your chest."

Minnie chuckled at this, knowing her breasts were the most eye grabbing from her outfit. She too gained a blush as this would be the first time he'd seen them outside of the outfit and of her bra.

"Very well but, let us remove it together, agreed?" she asked, pulling his face back to her so he could look into her eyes.

Junior gave a nod as Minnie grabbed his hand and guided to the back of her outfit, allowing him to undo the collar and pull it down to show Minnie in a frilly purple bra.

"Wow." Junior let out as he gazed at her breasts, seeing that they were a bit bigger outside of the tight outfit.

Minnie gave a short giggle at this, causing her breasts to bounce a bit. It seemed this had the desired effect and it would only become more so when the bra was actually off.

"Why, thank you, brother. However, there is still more to be seen." she said as she raised her hand to the middle of her bra, the exact spot for the front clip was located.

She carefully unhooked it and let it fall, showing Junior her bare breasts and pink nipples. This left Junior at more of a lose for words than he thought he'd be. It was like looking god's most perfect creation, something that the world couldn't live or survive without. It was so breath taking that Junior could only say one word to describe them.

"Amazing." he said in a low whisper.

Minnie giggled once more, taking his reaction as a great compliment to her body. It only grew as Junior's body moved on its own again, cupping each breast in his hands. Minnie's giggles were soon replaced by moans of pleasure, feeling chills go down her spine as Junior's gloved hands touched her breasts.

"So soft." he let out in another whisper.

Minnie soon found her voice, fighting through her moans, and said, "Brother...it is not fair if I'm the only one without clothing."

Junior gave a nod, silently agreeing with this, and begrudgingly took his hands Minnie's breasts to remove his own clothing. He removed his black gloves and unzipped his cloak at a calm pace, setting them down on the floor and leaving him in a black, sleeveless muscle shirt. Minnie was able to see his muscular arms, subtly licking her lips at the sight of his toned body before he gripped the edge of his shirt and took it off slowly. The sight before her caused a shiver to go up Minnie's spine and silently thank the failed assassination on Junior from those years ago, loving the sight of Junior's toned human body from the years of training.

"Better?" Junior asked with a smirk, knowing Minnie was loving the sight of his body like he loved the sight of her's.

"Incredibly." Minnie said as she placed her hands on his cheeks, looking into his eyes with love and lust, but mostly love, before pulling him into another kiss.

The kiss they shared lasted for several minutes, occasionally breaking for breaths and reuniting a moment later. As the number of kisses increased, their bodies began to move on autopilot and reached each other remaining clothing as the moment of truth drawing near. Junior's hands moved to the Minnie's outfit that hung on her waist while Minnie commanded her nergal tentacles to snake towards the top of Junior's pants. They broke their kiss and gazed into each others eyes.

"Are you ready?" Junior asked her, wanting to know if she was 100% ready for what happens next.

"Of course." Minnie said as she placed her hands on his cheek, willing her nergal limbs to undo Junior's belt. "Whenever you are."

Junior nodded as he pulled off the remainder of Minnie's outfit, seeing her lower entrance. Covered in her juices and glistening, ready for action.

'I didn't think I'd have this much of an effect on her.' Junior thought in surprise as he felt his own crotch harden, placing her outfit on the floor next to his other clothing. 'Then again, I'm no different.'

As his thought finished, Junior soon felt the breeze on his waist as Minnie had pulled down his pants and boxers, releasing his fully erect and impressive 11 inch member.

'By the gods!' Minnie thought as she saw it, getting even wetter than before as her honey pot began to twitch and clench in on itself. 'Tis greater than I imagined!'

Minnie then pulled Junior into another kiss, letting their tongues dance around each other as their bodies fell back on her bed. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled Junior close so that he was laying over her, chest to chest, as his cock was near her entrance. Both twitching and eager to begin. Junior answered the call and began pushing his cock into Minnie, feeling her pussy tighten and moisten around his cock. He kept pushing and pushing until he came across a barrier, Minnie's hymen. She moaned in pain as he poked it before pushing further, breaking it and causing her to clench her teeth in pain and groan from it.

"Minnie?" Junior asked as he saw her pained expression, the last thing he wanted to do was hurt her. Even though he knew this would happen.

Minnie looked him in the eyes, letting a few tears fall as she replied, "I shall be fine, brother. It only hurt for a second." she then moved her left hand, caressing his cheek to stop his worry. "Please, keep going." she said to him.

Giving her a nod, Junior slowly pulled back before thrusting into her again. A moan escape from Minnie as Junior placed his hands firmly on the bed below her, moved back and forth at a slow pace to enjoy the feeling of Minnie's pot clenching and getting wetter around his shaft with every thrust.

"Grr!" Junior groaned as he kept pushing in and out of Minnie, enjoying immensely.

"Junior!" She moaned as she moved her left arm back around his neck and her legs around his waist, pulling him to her and inside of her.

Junior could feel the pressure as Minnie's walls tightened around his cock, it felt amazing. He couldn't believe it, it was absolute paradise. One that Minnie shared as well, it was the most pleasurable experience she had ever felt before as her brother continued to ram into her. As the feeling continued, Minnie wounder if she could convince him to do this more with her, with or without the thought of having children.

Their love making went on for about an hour or so, and in that time, they had switched positions at least a few times. The first time was when Minnie pushed up Junior while they had another kiss, turning over so he was on his back and Minnie was bouncing and grinding on his cock, riding him like she was riding on a horse. The position caused immense pleasure for her as Junior was going deeper in her. The second time the position changed was when Junior sat up and pulled Minnie closer, almost to where when he pushed forward, she pulled back. This made them practically inseparable, along with the intense kiss they continued to share it. With they way their sexual activity was going, their impending and combined climax was only a matter of time.

"Ugh! Junior!" Minnie shouted as she broke the kiss and closed her eyes, using her nergal tentacles to keep their waists connected and a tight hold of Junior.

"I know! Me too!" Junior said, reading Minnie's mind about what was about to happen and increasing the speed of his thrusts as best as he could.

Minnie soon pulled Junior back into another kiss, loving this feeling more than anything in the world.

"MMM!" they moaned as their tongues joined together, and their climax.

Minnie was the first to cum, letting her juices gush onto Junior as he unleashing a torrent of his sperm into her. The feeling was nothing short of euphoria as Minnie became the tightest she had been. This feeling lasted for several minutes before they broke their kiss and collapsed on the bed together, exhausted as Minnie could practically feel Junior's sperm mixed with her eggs.

Nothing but heavy breathing could be heard from them as Junior was laying on the bed and Minnie was on his chest. As they rested, Junior could only think of what would happen after something like this, but it was a foolish thing to do since he already knew what he felt and wanted to happen. He wanted them to be in a real relationship, wanted them to be a real couple, and even though this prophecy thing wasn't how he expected it, he was glad it happened.

"Hey Minnie." he said, letting his sister/future wife hear him.

"Yes?" she asked, hearing his heartbeat and thinking of it as a wonderful melody.

"Later tonight, I wanna us to go out. As a couple." he said, gazing down to meet her eyes.

Though tired and sweaty, Minnie moved her hand and grasped Junior's Holding it gently as she raised her head to answer.

"Agreed, brother." Minnie said.

Junior then give a tired smile before lightly kissing her forehead, thankful she said 'yes' as the lack of energy overcame them and they fell sleep together.

-A few hours later-

Mandy had returned to the room and walked inside, seeing and smelling that they indeed did the deed. She could assume Junior had gotten Minnie pregnant but in case he didn't, Mandy had made a pack up plan in the form of two other girls. She then turned to leave the room, taking out her phone to call the girls to her castle tomorrow. She needed to make sure this prophecy was true. Once that was done and the girls agreed to the meeting tomorrow, Mandy put away the phone away and walked to do whatever she wished. Though as she walked, a small, nearly invisible smile was painted across her face.

"Look at me, getting excited to be a grandmother." Mandy said in a nearly silent mutter, making sure no one could even hear her.

Unfortunately, as the woman who never smiled or was meant to smile smiled, somewhere in the mortal world a unnatural disaster was happening since Mandy smiling was an unnatural thing. It actually began in her youth, when she entered a beauty pageant and it was the first time she smiled, no one (not even God himself) could predict that reality would almost fall apart! It was a complete disaster but was able to be fixed. Now, however, that she was in the underworld, married to death himself, and surrounded by the realm's supernatural nature, the destruction from Mandy smiling was limited to just creating natural disasters that pop up in the mortal world at random.


	3. Chapter 3

**(Time for Chapter 3)**

After waking from their post love session sleep a few hours later, Junior and Minnie spent the rest of the day planning for their date. From what clothes they would wear since their usual attire would garner attention, especially Minnie's tight outfit and Junior's clothing, though it would be fine even if demons thought he was an emo, made him look too mysterious. Once their planning was finished, Junior and Minnie began to get ready for their date to one of the underworld's more humanoid filled locations so they don't stick out or have their royalty known.

The time was 7:30 p.m. as the couple was ready and dressed for their date. Junior was dressed up in a dark red dress shirt with a black tie, and black dress pants. He decided to keep his black boots, the were hidden well by his pants, but he had a black fedora on his head to class it up a bit. Junior was currently waiting outside Minnie's room for her, anticipating on what she would be wearing for their date. His thought soon ended when he heard the door opening and allowing him to see her and the simple yet beautiful attire she wore.

"How doth I behold?" Minnie asked as she placed her hands behind her back, showing Junior her simple yet perfect purple dress with a gash up the left side and black flats.

Though it wasn't much, it was enough for Junior as her incredible beauty was magnified. He stepped towards her and placed his hands on her cheeks, gazing into her beautiful eyes.

"Is there ever a time when you aren't beautiful?" Junior asked, loving the sight of her.

Minnie chuckled at her brother's compliment as she placed her hands over his.

"Oh.. You flatter me." she said as she moved his hands away from her face, still holding them as they shared a quick kiss.

Minnie then wrapped her arms around Junior's left arm, walking through the castle with him and heading for the main door. They were almost door until Minnie stopped, placing a hand on her stomach as it made a loud gurgle.

"Minnie?" Junior asked, curious on why she was suddenly stopped. "Are you okay?"

Minnie didn't have a chance to answer before he stomach gurgled again and her face turned a little green.

"Hm!"Minnie grunted as clasped a hand over her mouth, turning to run back down the castle corridor.

"Minnie!" Junior shouted in worry before following her, wanting to know what was happening.

'Could it be last minute nervousness? Something she ate?' Junior thought as he continue to tail Minnie, not bothering to hang onto his fedora and let it fall of his head.

When he was about to catch up with Minnie, he saw bolt into his room with the door flung open. Junior entered the room in concern, looking around for her but was soon drawn to the noise of her violently grunting and turn to his open bathroom door. Junior entered the bathroom and saw Minnie violently vomiting in the toilet, being in internal pain. He didn't hesitate to moved quickly behind her and held hair while rubbing her back, comforting her.

"It's alright, Minnie. Just let it out." Junior said before thinking of one last possible answer.

'If she's not nervous or something she ate, could it be she's...pregnant?' he thought before taking in all the possible factors. ' It's only been a about half a day since we had sex, it shouldn't have happened this fast. Could it be her Nergal heritage or the natural magic essence in the air that sped up the process and sent her into the stages of pregnancy?'

Junior had to assume it was the last one, since he couldn't assume she was nervous about their date or she ate something the didn't agree with her. Minnie was really excited for their date and was confident it would be wonderful. It wasn't something she ate since they were still sleeping past that time. So it could only be her genetic nature or the underworld's magical nature that cause an extremely early leap into a stage of pregnancy. After a few minutes of staying by her side and comforting Minnie, the vomiting had finally stopped as Minnie moved away from the toilet, wiping her mouth and resting herself against Junior since he was there for her. Junior then decided to move then out of the bathroom and lifted her up gently, walking out of the bathroom and sitting on his bed, letting her rest in his lap and place her head on his left shoulder as he sat against the backboard of his bed.

"Feeling better, Minnie?" Junior asked as he rubbed her back, still comforting her.

"Yes." Minnie said as she felt the sudden nausea pass but having a sad face, feeling that their date was ruined before it could even begin.

"That's good." Junior said as he was worried the Minnie would've been sicker than he thought before noticing her saddened face.

It was simple to see that this sudden turn of events must made her feel awful, like their date was ruined because of this when he knew it wasn't. Junior didn't want her to think that, not now or ever.

"You know, if you want, we could hold off on the date until later." Junior suggested, concerned about Minnie's well being.

"But brother, you and I were looking forward to this." Minnie said, saddened that their date was ruined.

"It does't matter if we go out or not. Whether we're on a date or just sitting at here in each other embrace, what matter is that we're together and happy." Junior said as he kissed her forehead, hugging her. "And right now, I'm happy."

Minnie smiled at Junior, the negative thought leaving her mind at the thought of their date being ruined

"Thank thee. You truly are amazing." She said as she hugged him back, "And you'll be an amazing father, too."

Junior chuckled, happy to see Minnie's sadness gone and that his theory was correct.

"I hope I will." he said, a bit nervous about the thought of being a father until Minnie took his cheeks in her hands.

She moved herself atop his lap, her knees on the bed as she looked into his eyes.

"I know thine will." Minnie said before placing her forehead against his. "And our child will be joyful with us."

Junior smiled as he continued to hug Minnie, enjoying the moment between them. After a few more moments of staying in each other's embrace, Junior moved his head back and suggested something to Minnie.

"How about we stay here tonight, instead of going out? We could have the servants bring us something to eat and just watch some TV while cuddling. I know it's not the best date night but it would be peaceful." he suggested, still a bit worried about her stomach.

"As long as we are together, it sounds wondrous." Minnie said as she kissed his cheek.

After breaking the hug, Junior and Minnie decided to changed out of their date wear into some sleepwear. When Minnie came back from her room, she was dressed in a purple see through nightgown, purple bra, and panties while Junior had just put on a pair of black sleep pants, no shirt.

"Ready?" Junior ask as Minnie walked up to him, wrapping her arms around his neck as he wrapped his around her waist.

"Of course." Minnie replied as they kiss once more before getting in Junior's bed, cuddling as he turned on the flat screen TV he had in his room.

They laid like this, enjoying the calmness of their time together. The most eventful thing of the night was when the servant brought them their food. While Junior ate normally and calm, Minnie was eating a bit faster than he did and showing another sign that she was pregnant. He chuckled at this and made any worries of looking strange in front of him fade away with a simple kiss and a snuggle. After their dinner was complete, Junior wrapped his arms around Minnie and pulled her close enough to let him rest his head on her shoulder.

"My stomach hasn't coequal grown yet, but thou art trying to feeleth the baby?" Minnie asked jokingly as she knew that even if it was accelerated, her stomach wouldn't get bigger for quite some time.

Junior chuckled at this, knowing that what she said was true.

"I know, I just wanted be closer to you." he said as he smiled at her joke but thought otherwise.

''But, feeling the baby would be a bonus.' he thought as he used his powers to sense for the baby, keeping his right hand on her stomach.

What Junior soon felt was a small soul forming inside of Minnie's stomach, like a small light shining in the darkness.

'There you are.' Junior thought as his smile grew a little.

This is it, this little soul would grow into their child. A child that would be loved with all that Junior and Minnie could give, with all of their hearts. Eventually, after having a servant come get their plates and turning off the TV, Junior and Minnie fell into a heavenly, blissful sleep until the next day.


	4. Chapter 4

**(Chapter 4 Ahoy! Hope my readers have enjoyed the story so far.)**

**Shout out to Mr. B, I appreciate your support but it would be easier to communicate with you if you created a fanfiction account.**

**Onto the Story (lemon warning).**

* * *

The next day had arrived as the last day had ended and things would be definitely take an interesting turn. The time was 9 am and Mandy was up and ready for her plans for the day. Her guests were coming soon and she had just one thing to do before greeting them, and that was to check on Junior and Minnie's relationship progress; though she knew it was progressing rather well, it didn't hurt to be cautious and check on their progress. This prophecy was a possible threat she couldn't ignore and had to make sure the means to secure her throne came true. Once she arrived at her destination, Mandy opened the door and peered into Junior's room, seeing him and Minnie were still asleep together in bed. Chuckling and smirking in satisfaction, while causing another disaster in the mortal world, she closed the door and began walking to her throne room. With the worry of Junior and Minnie not staying together out of her head, she had guests to properly greet. Unknown to Many, the door closing gave a slight noise just loud enough to caused Junior and Minnie to steer from their slumber and awaken.

"Hm." Minnie moaned, cracking her eyes open from her slumber in Junior's embrace. "Huh." She yawned as she sat up from her spot on Junior's chest.

"Mm." Junior let out as he felt his arms fall off Minnie and sat up, cracking his neck a bit to get rid of any soreness. "Morning, Minnie." He said as he was met with the gaze Minnie's beautiful eyes and loving smile, with his having one of his own..

"Morning, brother." She said as leaned closer, sharing a loving morning kiss with him.

The kiss lasted for a few moment but for them, it was an eternity of bliss. Just one of the countless others they've shared, it was something they'd never grow tired of. After the kiss was broken, Junior said something that he needed off his mind.

"I hope we can have another chance at a date, a real one." he said, wanting to give Minnie a real date like they had tried last night.

"As do I, but as long as we are together, I am happy." Minnie replied as she kissed him again. "But, for now, "

Minnie then pulled herself closer to Junior, sitting on his lap and hugging him. Though she did grind a little as she felt his cock through his pants.

Junior said, feeling that something like this could get wake him up a bit. "Yeah, I get it but's really enjoy it this time.

He then moved his hand down to Minnie's panties, moving them aside enough for her pussy to be exposed. As Junior took his cock out and was about to enter Minnie, she stopped him from doing so.

"Not there." she whisper into his ear, moving her waist so that Junior's cock was near another hole of her's. "There."

"Oh! I didn't think you'd want it there." he whispered in her ear as he lifted her up a bit.

"I pleasured mine self with it every now and then." she whispered back as she grabbed his left hand, moving it up her bra and to her breast.

"Well, then let's see how it is." Junior said before pushing his cock up Minnie's ass, feeling that it was tighter than her pussy was.

As Junior and Minnie were indulging in the act of anal sex, Mandy was busy with her guests in the throne room. Two women who she wanted as concubines for her son in case the grandchild from Minnie isn't the one that will guarantee the security of her position as ruler.

"I'm glad to see that both of you responded to my request." Mandy's said as she crossed her arms.

The first woman a beautiful young she-devil; with red eyes, red skin, long black hair with matching black horns, a long red tail with spikes at the end, and red lobster claws for hands. Her attire was a black, skintight suit with no sleeves or pants legs and a fur collar/hood, thigh high black heeled boots. The most alluring part of her was that her breasts were roughly around Minnie's size.

The second woman had long red hair, green eyes, a white face contradictory to her black skin, 6 black horns on her head, and breasts that seemed to be equal to Mandy's own. Her attire was a pink Japanese style kimono with long sleeves and a red sash around her waist but unlike normal kimonos, this one reached her knees and a slit up the left leg to show her thigh. This young woman known throughout the underworld through her hobbies of modeling and singing.

"It is an honor to come to your castle, your majesty." Chi said with a slight bow, knowing of Mandy's reputation and showing proper respect.

"The pleasure is all mine. Now please, tell me about yourselves before we get started." Mandy said, showing equal respect to the girl.

"Certainly," the kimono girl said before placing a hand on her chest. "My name is Chi, and as you know, I am the daughter of the Shogun of Darkness, Aku, and princess of his kingdom, Aku City."

She then gestured to her red skinned companion.

"And this is my friend, Mimi Her. Daughter of HIM and princess of the land of tainted souls." Chi said, getting a small bow from Mimi (Afterbirth look) towards Mandy.

"Yes, I know her. It's been quiet some time though." Mandy said as she looked at her. "Now, we can discuss why I called you here."

Chi simply chuckled, "Certainly, your majesty."

The reason Chi was laughing was that behind Mandy, Mimi was currently trying to steal the glass of wine she had on her throne. The Mimi the was currently in front of Mandy was a doppelganger Chi had be able to make with a little help from disguise magic. But alas, that was met with failure since as Mandy grew up, she developed the nature of not truly trusting anybody and always been on guard. Even in her Elementary School years. That lead to the strange ability of her having figurative eyes in the back of her head, allowing her to always be on guard for attacks from behind or when someone is trying to attack or steal something from her. Mandy quickly reached in between her breasts and pulled out a pistol, turning and shooting it at Mimi, who was fast enough to catch the bullet in between her right claw. The one she was almost able to steal the wine with.

"I would advice you to keep your claws to yourself. I would hate to start a war with HIM over the a simple beer theft, Miss Her." Mandy said as she cocked her gun, ejecting the empty shell.

Though Mandy didn't know Mimi had severed ties with her father and had not seen him in years, a war would only cause pointless bloodshed on both sides. Mimi nodded to Mandy before walking down to her spot, where Chi had absorbed the doppelganger and the disguise spell.

"Good try, Mimi." Chi said to her friend, who looked down in defeat.

"Now, please follow me to somewhere more comfortable for our talk." Mandy said as she walked to get her glass of wine before exiting the throne room, moving the meeting to the castle lounge as Chi and Mimi follow her.

Once they made it to the lounge and took their seats, Mandy in a chair and Chi and Mimi on a catch, the queen of the underworld commanded a guard to fetch Junior and Minnie so they could meet the two new women.

"So, your majesty, why exactly did you summon us?" Chi asked, curious as to why someone as powerful as Mandy would summon two demons younger and possibly less powerful than her.

"It's actually rather simple yet of great importance to me." Mandy said as she leaned back, taking a sip of her wine. "A few days ago, I was told of a prophecy concerning my family and our throne. and it has me rather, on edge."

"You? On edge?" Chi asked as the turned to Mimi, who was also confused since they both knew her reputation.

Mandy was the bitch queen and one of the most feared beings in the entire underworld. What could make someone like her, someone ruthless, feared, and powerful, on edge?

"Basically and I also received a way to prevent disaster from coming to us." Mandy said as she placed her wine glass on a nearby table, folding her hands in front of her. "In order for me to keep the throne and my family from harm, my children need to have children of their own. And the reason you're here is that I would like you two to help with that, with you receiving a reward if you do help."

Chi became as silent as Mimi when she heard that while the latter had a surprised look on her face, wondering if she misheard the queen.

"Uh, could you explain that again, please? I think we misheard you." Chi saidm breaking the silence after about 10 seconds.

"I said I need you two to have children with my son, Junior. And in return you shall be rewarded." Mandy said in a more simple version of before.

This got the effect of Chi and Mimi blushing as hard as they possibly could, hearing that it had been simplified and the objective cleared. Mandy sighed at this, hoping they would agree if they were rewarded but it looked as though that wouldn't be the case.

"If it makes you feel better, how about you two get to know both of my children better before you decided? And then, if you agree, you four could marry into a harem contract."

"Uh, children?" Chi let out in a mutter, thought having a child wasn't a bad thing.

This was all just so sudden and it seemed so unreal. Growing up, Chi's closest friend was Mimi and over time, that grew into love for the red devil. With the thought of having children with a man in mind, it made Chi wonder how she would feel if she did get to know Junior before bedding with him. Mimi was currently having similar thoughts as she remembered meeting Junior all those years ago after her father tried, and failed, to get the secret of reaper powers and get Junior to join him by using his sister, Minnie. Though she had only known him an hour or so, Junior left a big print on her and made her want to rekindle their friendship, maybe make it into something more.

"Well?" Mandy said, drawing them out of their thought as she picked up her glass of wine again.

"Uh, I guess it would be alright." Chi said but wasn't a hundred percent on it, though she would give it a try.

Mimi nodded, showing that she wanted to try as well.

Meanwhile as the two princesses were sealing the deal with Mandy, Junior and Minnie were currently still enjoying their anal sex as Minnie's back was against Junior's chest as he held her thighs and rammed his cock into her ass.

"Huh! Ah! Junior!" Minnie moaned as she had her right arm wrapped around his neck, moving her body up and down as best as she could.

"UH! So tight!" Junior let out as he could feel his limit closing in, 30 minutes of fucking coming to a close. "I'm gonna cum!"

Minnie just moaned before turning his head with her free left hand, kissing him as he let his load out inside her ass. Once the kiss ending, both of them were breathing heavily and laying on Junior's bed to rest until a knock was heard.

"You majesties, your mother has requested an audience with you in the lounge." the guard said, not entering the room unless his masters allowed it.

"We'll be there soon!" Junior shouted, not wanting for the servant to interrupt them anymore.

"Thank you, my liege." the guard said before walking away, his steps growing quieter with each step.

"I guess it's time to get ready." Junior said as he got out of bed, planning to head to the shower.

"Brother." Minnie called to him, sitting up on the bed.

"Yes, Minnie?" Junior asked.

"Couldst thee carry me?" she asked with a blush, her arms out towards him.

Though the sight was a bit funny to Junior, it was understandable. With how hard he was with her ass, it makes sense that her legs lost a bit of feeling and only some nice hot water would help them.

"Sure, Minnie." Junior said as looped his arms under her knees and her back, picking her up and moving both of them to his bathroom to shower.

5 minutes later, after drying off from the shower and dressing in their usual attire while, Junior and Minnie were walking down the hall to the castle lounge; where their mother was waiting to see them.

"What do you think mom wants?" Jr asked, his hood down at Minnie's request so she could properly look into his beautiful blue eyes.

"I have not record but whatever it is, must be of importance." Minnie said as she held his right arm, using him for balance and resting her head on his shoulder as they walked through the castle.

Eventually, they finally reached the castle lounge and found their mother waiting as expected but what they didn't expect was the two women talking with her. One was someone they hadn't seen in years, Mimi, and a new arrival they were not familiar with except from magazines and TV commercials transmitted from the underworld city, Aku City.

Mandy soon noticed her children and stood up from her seat and said, "Glad to see you two awake." She then gestured to her guests, who stood up from the couch. "I'd like you too meet my guest. You both know Mimi but since I can't assume you know her friend, this is Chi of Aku City. Now Chi, I'd like you to meet Junior and Minnie."

Junior and Minnie stared at Chi and Mimi, wondering what they were doing in their home and what business they have with their mother. It couldn't have been about the prophecy she told them about, could it? It had been taken care of since last night, hadn't it? As Junior and Minnie were thinking of why they were here, Chi and Mimi were taking in Junior's appearance. Sizing him up since they were called in to have his children.

'Hmm, not bad.' Chi thought as she looked lower, trying to see what's she could expect in the sack but the clothes hid it well. She may have preferred women but Chi thought she should be more open and experiment a little see if she was bisexual.

Mimi was as silent as ever, taking in how Junior and Minnie had changed over the years but her gaze soon fell upon on thing. Specifically how close they were with Minnie holding Junior's arm. After a few moments of starring at each other, Junior decides to break the ice and start the introduction properly.

"Hey, it's nice to meet you Chi." He walked over to Chi, holding out his hand to her.

"The felling is mutual, prince Junior. It is wonderful to meet you." she said before they shook hands.

"Mmm, strong grip.' She thought as she smirked a bit, 'I wonder if he's this strong in other categories.'

Minnie followed Junior's lead and walked over to Minnie, "T is valorous to seeth thee again, Mimi. How is Jeff?"

Chi replied for her, seeing that Mimi didn't speak. " Jeff is good, both of them are my roommates back in my Kingdom. Though she doesn't speak her or see her father anymore. But then again, she doesn't really speak, Period." She said, joking a little before thinking, 'She does moan though.'

Junior chuckled a bit at the joke before replying, "I get that. Either way, it's nice to see you again, Mimi. And I hope to get to know you more, Chi."

Junior then turned to his mother, wanting answers to why they were he exactly, "So, any reason why you brought them here?"

"I told them about the prophecy and requested their held in making it come true, in our family's favor" Mandy said as she crossed her arms. "Consider yourself lucky, you could have 3 future wives instead of just one."

"What?!" Jr and Minnie said as they turned to their mother before turning to Chi and Mimi, seeing them blush but not as much as them at the notion.

"You want them in on this, too?" Junior asked.

"Yes, I didn't think you'd have a problem with it." Mandy assumed, walking over to her wine glass and refilling it with a bottle she had brought to her.

"You mean after I had a very special night with someone very special to me?" he asked as he took Minnie's hand, showing he was going to stick by her.

"You can still be with Minnie. Just consider these two a bonuses and gifts from me." Mandy said, taking a sip of her wine.

"Why would you give me people as a gift? And how exactly would marriage work? Like a harem contract?" Junior asked.

"Yes, something like that." Mandy said after taking the wine away from her lips."And when you have something else to do but your wives need attention, they can just fuck each other."

"That's not how it should work!" Junior said, putting some assertion in his voice. "To me, a relationship should be about understanding and loving the other. It shouldn't just be something you just say happen, even if you are a ruler. If I want to be in a relationship with someone, I want to know them and love them naturally, like how I love Minnie." he finished, gently squeezing Minnie's hand and giving her a smile.

While Minnie blushed from the speech, she was happy how true Junior's words rang true but this had the affect of spurring emotions for him in Chi and Mimi.

'His words.' Chi thought as she blushed at the sincerity and romance they held.

Mimi just turned a dark shade of red as her tail went a little stiff.

Mandy let out a sigh before replying, "As sappy as that sounded, it is true. That how your father fell for me. And if that's the case, spend time with them. Get to know them as people and then consider them as potential wives."

Junior sighed, hating his mom's stubbornness about certain things. He turned to Minnie, wanting to see if she was okay with this, with the thought of sharing him with others. He then turned to Minnie, giving a look that said he wanted and valued her opinion in a matter like this.

"Well, though the thought is strange, I would like to know them better." Minnie said as she understood his gaze.

Chi struggled to find the right words, not completely objecting to the notion of being with Junior but trying to find the right words for it.

"I... suppose getting to know the both of you would be the best t build or relationship. And you both are pretty good looking." Chi said, blushing a bit at the last part of her sentence but held a small smile.

Mimi simply nodded in agreement, not just in their attractiveness but in getting to know them again after so many years apart.

"Good. Now if you four are agreed, I have a kingdom to run." Mandy said as she took the bottle of wine and her glass, leaving them in the lounge.

As Mandy turned and walked away, Junior could only sigh in annoyance, feeling like he had lost in trying to stay with just his sister. It seemed that his mother won in this game of the mind.

"Well, since it seems this is over." Minnie said as she turned to Junior. "Junior, shall we try for another outing?"

"Are you sure? Is your stomach-" he asked until she placed a hand on her stomach.

"It is fine, everything is calm." Minnie answered as she kissed him on the cheek.

"If you're sure, then alright." Jr said as he smiled at her.

"If you two are going out on a date," Chi said as she and Mimi walked to them. "How about we make it a group outing? You did say you wanted to get to know us, what better time than the present?"

Mimi nodded in agreement as she pulled out a phone from nowhere, showing a smiling emoji on the screen.

Junior agreed with this before they all decided to sit in the lounge and plan for their outing. It was decided that they all take a small trip somewhere, a train ride to take them to an underworld beach.


	5. Chapter 5

**(Here we go.)**

As they rode to the beach, the group learned that they actually had a few things in common with each other. Though it wasn't easy since she didn't talk but had a phone to communicate, Junior learned that he and Mimi shared the same tastes music and surprisingly in sports. Baseball, basket ball, football, they both liked them. Minnie and Chi learned they were both skilled musicians, singers, and actors. Though Minnie was more old fashion, such as violin, opera, and Shakespearean, and Chi was more modern, guitar, pop, and drama or advertisements, they got along and grew closer in such a short time. When the train came to it's stop, they all headed towards the provided beach changing rooms with swimming on their minds.

When they were done in the changing rooms, they all converged to see each other's swim attire. Junior just went with a pair of gray and black swim trunks that split the color down the middle while the girls each went with a swimsuit of their respective colors but they didn't reveal anything they didn't want to be seen, at least not to anyone else besides Junior; though that time had yet to come for Chi and Mimi. Minnie was seen wearing a normal purple bikini, Chi a red bikini that hooked around her neck and Mimi wore a strapless one piece, not to different from her usual attire but without the fur and hood.

"You all look good." Junior said with a smile.

"Thanks, you're not so bad yourself but I thought you'd go with something more..." Chi said before tapping her lip and gaining a smirk. "risque."

It didn't take a genius to guess what Chi was talking about and it was a bit surprising actually. She told them she was lesbian on the train ride her and that her and Mimi experimented in the past, but to actually attempt to flirt with Junior was a big step.

"Uh, if you mean a speedo, then sorry, but that's too risky for me." Junior said as he walked towards the water but thought, 'I can't believe Chi actually flirted with me? Could she actually be growing to like me?'

While Junior went for the water, Minnie and Mimi turned to Chi in confusion and the girl in question noticed.

"Is there a problem?" she asked as she turned to them.

"Didst thou just-" Minnie was about to asked until Chi answered.

"Yes. After getting to know him a bit, I've decided to try and flirt with him." Chi said before turning to Junior, seeing him stretch a pit before going into the water. "Besides, he is pretty cute."

Minnie and Mimi turned to each other and just shrugged their shoulders, if she was open to actually loving a man it was her choice. Though, Minnie did feel just a tiny bit jealous of having to share Junior, but she could probably work that out later if she talked with Chi and Mimi. After reaching to waves, they all decided to go for a nice cooling swim. As they swam and enjoyed the beach, each of them had a feeling that one of the others were staring at them and enjoying the look of their wet bodies. While he wouldn't admit it out loud, Junior was starting to see each of the three girls equally beautiful, even though he had only known Chi for a short time and had just reunited with Mimi after so many years. It rather difficult to deal with so many new emotions in such a short time but Junior had experience, like hiding how he truly loved Minnie for years. Though back then it was easier since he wasn't on a beach and she, plus two others, weren't in sexy looking swim suits that caused his cock to get hard in the water.

'Stay calm, don't get excited.' Junior thought as he tried to kept his member from shooting up, the cool waters of the underworld beach helping him do so. 'Just remain calm, enjoy the beach, and don't let your urges get the best of you.'

Junior then relaxed his body and laid on his back in he water, letting only his face, chest and shoulders surface as he gazed up at the red sky and artificial sun. As he was lying in the cool waters, Junior didn't know that the girls were facing the same problem as him when it comes to their urges as they stared at each other, having similar thoughts before they stared at him, gaining small nose bleeds at his naked and wet chest.

Ju-Junior.' Minnie thought as she wiped her nose, still loving the sight of his body no matter how many times she's seen it before.

'His body really is something.' Chi thought as this was her first time seeing a male body shirtless and actually liking it. 'I really am beginning to feel attracted to him.'

Mimi just pulled out a fan from nowhere and fanned off her face.

With the sight of Junior's body still in mind, the three women looked back at each other to try and get Junior's body out of their minds. But that didn't to help much as they started thinking about each other's bodies and what they would do with Junior in the bedroom or with each other.

Meanwhile back with Junior, he had been able to put the sexual thoughts out of his head and enjoy the sun, letting the sounds and feel of he waves take his mind to a zone of relaxation but the prophecy warning was still on his mind. Who would be the one to put him down and when? These questions labored on his mind, even when he didn't want them or know they were on his mind.

'Though, if it wasn't for this prophecy, I wouldn't have grown closer to Minnie.' Junior said as he smiled, recalling the wonderful time, not just sexual, he had with Minnie after they confessed their feeling for each other.

He was so caught up in his thoughts, he didn't notice something large coming up under him in the water.

'Minnie, I'm glad about being with but Chi and Mimi...I don't know yet.' Junior thought before a demonic hand shot out and pulled him down.

"Huh?!" Junior let out before shutting his mouth, leaving air in his lungs.

When his vision cleared, Junior could see he was face to face with a 10 foot tall, four armed shadow monster with a giant red eye. It's body was slim yet armored and his hands and feet were clawed and sharp. It also possessed a tail covered in spikes.

"RAAAHHH!" It screamed at Junior before reeling it's two right hands, claws extending to cut Junior to pieces.

Though, the heir to the underworld was quick to retaliate and stuck out his right hand and summon a scythe, one he made years ago as a lesson from his father. The reaper weapon formed into a plain, sleek black staff with a cross on the top and the blade arched away from ends of the left side of the cross in a standard blade curve. Junior wasted no time in knocking away the claws and slicing off the top left arm that was holding him by his throat.

'Now to get out of here!' Junior thought as he quickly began to swim to the surface.

But this was a great error as the shadow monster's eye glowed and it's cut off arm began to quickly grow back before it gave chase to Junior. Meanwhile on the surface of the water, Minnie, Mimi, and Chi were bouncing a beach ball that Mimi had pulled out from somewhere, possibly a magical pocket dimension that only she could use, between them. Having fun with it.

"Got it!" Chi said as she bounced the ball to Minnie, smiling at the fun they were having.

"Ha ha!" Minnie said as she bounced the ball to Mimi, who was actually close to smiling.

Mimi used the non spiked time of her tail to bounce it back to Chi, who was about to hit it before looking over to see Junior gone.

"Hey." she said as she caught the ball and turn to Minnie and Mimi. "where'd Junior go? He should still be over there."

Minnie and Mimi turned to look around for Junior, only to find that he had suddenly disappeared. It was strange and worried them a bit, Junior would've at least let them know if he was leaving the water for something and they didn't see him on the shore amongst the other demons at the beach. So where was he?

"Guh!" Junior let out as he suddenly burst from the water, breathing heavily as he held his scythe tightly in his right hand.

"Junior!" Chi and Minnie said as they and Mimi turned to him, glad to see him but were wondering why he was underwater and why he had a weapon.

"Girls, something is in-" he shouted before two demonic hand grabbed him by his shoulders and dragged him into the water.

"Junior!" the girls screamed, shocked to see they man of their affections taken below the water.

The girls instantly thought Junior was in danger before diving under the water after him but not before making the proper changes. Minnie used her nergal powers to make her hands and feet webbed, and grew gills to breath underwater; Chi follow Minnie's lead in making gills grow on her neck and a black and red mermaid tail with her powers; and Mimi pulled out a pair of goggles, an oxygen tank, a breathing mask, and flippers before they all swam after the man of their affection. Once they were under the waves, they looked around to try and find Junior, worried about him and how he was fairing against the monster.

"There!" Minnie called out and pointed towards, causing Mimi and Chi to follow her finger.

What they saw was Junior and the shadow monster fighting each other and diving deeper into the water, causing them to begin to lose sight of him.

"We have to hurry!" Chi let out as she swam forward, leading Minnie and Mimi after them.

Meanwhile with Junior, who had quickly used a spell to expand his lung capacity and the amount of air inside, was slicing and swimming at the monster that was trying to kill him. Blocking and retaliating any and all strikes that the shadow creature threw at him.

'Could this be the warning from the prophecy?' Junior thought as he blocked a left claw before pushing it back. 'Is this when whoever is threatening my family tries to strike me down?!'

Junior continued the think and fight the shadow monster as best as he could underwater, dealing with the water slowing his movements down, his breathing spell losing it's effect by the seconds going by, and the monster always regenerating it's injuries no matter how much Junior sliced it up. It lasted for 20 agonizing minutes with Junior being the only one with visible damage in the form of scratches and his chest rising and falling slowly.

'This is bad, my spell won't last much longer! I have to end this!' Junior thought as he gripped his scythe, ready to end this fast.

He would've rushed towards the shadow monster to end this fight if the beast was not suddenly stabbed from behind with a sword and had it protruding out it's chest. Both Junior and the monster were taken by surprise by the blade before a sudden scream caused Junior to turn his head to see a familiar face but with a mermaid like body.

"Step off our man!" Chi said as she came swimming as fast as a bullet, tackling the shadow beast and causing it to spin around and show who had stabbed in through the back.

'Minnie!' Junior thought as he saw his sister, who had webbed hands, feet, and gills holding the sword.

"Have at you!" she yelled as she pulled the sword out and began stabbing it multiple times with speed and precision.

The shadow monster roared in pain, even though it's wounds were healing, but before it could strike back at her, Mimi came in an oxygen mask, goggles, and an oxygen tank. Though she looked the most normal out of the 3, she came swimming in with the most unorthodox of weapons, a combination of a gatling gun and harpoon gun she got from somewhere. He would've put the thought aside and them to finish the shadow creature, if the sudden urge for air scream from his lungs!

'URGH! The spell's worn off!' Junior thought as he unsummoned his scythe and swam as fast as he could. 'I have to go!'

Though as he swam, another problem came to mind. It had just now occurred to Junior that the fight had drawn him very far from the surface and would make it impossible to make it back in time before the small amount of air in his lungs gave out, which was nearing as he felt his through go dry and his chest begin to ache in pain.

'NO!' Junior thought as he grasped his throat, the lack of air both it and his chest writhe in pain.

As he was beginning to sink back down in the the depths of the water, Minnie, Chi, and Mimi were still fighting the beast before they heard Junior grunt in pain. They same him sink and his face beginning to turn a different color, signalling that they needed to end this fast and saw him.

"This! Ends! NOW!" Minnie proclaimed as she suddenly grew 10 spider arms, each one with a small crossbow at the end with glowing arrow ready to fire.

As Minnie began firing at every part of the dark creature as fast as she could, wanting to keep it from regenerating the damage. Mimi and Chi followed her example as they prepared their attacks, with Mimi using an enchantment on her harpoon gatling gun to super heat the ammo and Chi taking a deep breath before releasing a stream of magic fire, somehow staying hot underwater. Their combined attack was enough to prevent the beast's healing factor and completely destroy it. Once the beast was completely gone, Minnie, Chi, and Mimi swam over to Junior as fast as they could and were determine to prevent him from drowning.

"Junior!" Minnie screamed as she was tearing up a bit, not wanting the father of their child to die before he could see him or her.

"We're coming!" Chi said as she swimming as fast as Minnie was, not wanting the man she just met and was gaining feelings for to die.

Once they arrived at his sides, Minnie and Chi helped him stay afloat as his face was turning purple and telling them he needed air NOW!

"Mimi! He needs a tank!" Chi told Mimi, who nodded and reached behind her back and pulled out another oxygen tank and mask.

Once the mask was over his mouth, Junior could feel the air flowing into his lungs and felt relief from it but that didn't last as the spell he used required more air than the tank has to return his lungs to normal. It was also altering to the girls as they saw the oxygen level in the tank drop at a fast rate.

"I don't what's happening, but we need to get him out of here. NOW!" Chi told Minnie and Mimi, who nodded as they began to swim Junior up as fast as they could.

With the combined speed of the girls, Minnie and Chi holding Junior's arms while Mimi had her arms wrapped out his waist, their destination was only 2 minutes away before they burst out of the surface of the water. They didn't stop as they took Junior to the shore and placed him down just as the oxygen tank hit zero. With him on his hands and knees and the girls returning to normal, things became more edgy than they wanted on this outing.

"GUH!" Junior gasped as he ripped the mask off and coughed up some water before taking in giant amounts of air, feeling his breath return and his lung capacity becoming normal again. "Thank you, all of you." he said in a hoarse voice.

Once he had enough air and enough strength to get on his knees, letting his wet and chiseled body be seen by the girls. Even though the sight was arousing to them, the worry they felt was greater as Junior was tackled to the and by a hung from Minnie, who was incredible worried about Junior.

"Junior, what happened?" she asked, feeling some tears threaten to fall.

Sitting up and keeping the hug with Minnie using one arm, Junior took more deep breaths and coughed up more water.

"I was just laying in the water, thinking, an then it just appeared and pulled me down." Junior explained as Chi patted his back a bit, helping the water come out. "I barely had time to apply a spell to help me stay underwater so long. If not, I don't think I'd be here right now."

"And that we were able to help you." Chi said as Mimi, who pulled out a towel and handed it to Junior, nodded.

"Yeah, thanks again." Junior said with a smile, drying off his body. "But I think we need to get out of here before anything else attacks, random or not."

Junior then tried to stand up but soon found it difficult as his body still needed rest.

"Allow us." Minnie said as she and Mimi took Junior's arms, helping to lead him and themselves away from the beach.

* * *

For those who didn't see it, the scythe form I used was the weapon form of Spirit Albarn from Soul Eater.


	6. Chapter 6

**(Enjoy chapter 6)**

Once they returned to the changing room, allowed Junior to stand on his own and enter the changing room, and changed back into her normal clothes before. Though, Junior had to rest on the provided bench inside for a few minutes since he hasn't fully recovered from the battle and his body is still covered in a few bruises and cuts, but nothing too deep. Once he had enough strength to stand, Junior began to change back into his clothes and go to the girls, who had probably finished and were waiting for him, Minnie, Chi, and Mimi. However, as he was changing, Junior failed to notice a shadowing moving along the floor silently until it was next to his left ear as Junior was putting his pants on.

"Well done. You have proven your worth." the voice whispered, causing Junior to jolt as a chill went down his spine.

He turned around and searched the changing room, wondering who or what was talking to him. What did they mean by worth, like some right of passage? A test? It couldn't have been something like that since it nearly KILLED him!

"You may now turn back and forth. Whenever you wish." the voice said before the chill suddenly disappeared, leaving the room and Junior to think about it's message.

Though he let out a sigh of relief, he still had to wonder what it was, why the nearly killing test, and what did the message mean. Putting the thought aside, Junior went back to putting his clothes on and going outside to meet the girl before heading back to the train.

After getting back aboard and getting their seats in a first class car with special spell cast on it to make the inside the size of a large gymnasium. Inside, it looked like a classy restaurant with a live jazz band on a stage, finely dressed servers, and a dance floor. They weren't very hungry at the moment but they ordered some drinks, so they just sat down in their seat and enjoyed the ride, though Junior still needed some rest and laid back for a nap in his seat as the train headed back to the castle.

" Well, aside from the surprise attack, I had a good time at the beach with everyone." Chi said with a smile.

"Agreed. T'was wonderful, minus the shadow demon." Minnie said as she sat next to her sleeping brother.

Mimi nodded as she was drinking some wine they ordered.

"So, now that you've gotten to know us better now, maybe we should get to know each other a bit _more?" _Chi said with a smirk and a certain glint in her eyes.

"Know each other more?" Minnie asked before seeing the gleam in Chi's eyes. "Oh! Thou means-"

"We not only love Junior but love each other." Chi said as she smiled and winked at Minnie.

Even thought she was open to being with a man, both emotionally and physically, she still found the same sex nodded in agreement with Chi, though she could see that Minnie was a bit nervous about the suggestion since she had never thought about experimenting with the same sex.

"Uh. ." She let out as she looked at a sleeping Junior, "Can I discuss it with Junior first?"

Chi gave a nod, thought she felt it was unnecessary since it was obvious Junior would have a say. She had grown to be attracted to him and it would be pointless if he didn't have a say in the relationship's growth. So, after gently waking Junior up and explaining the offer Chi just gave her and him, it was interesting and understandable. If their love for Junior wasn't enough, nothing was wrong with them finding love with each other.

"I think that sounds fine, but only if if's fine with you too." Junior said as he kissed her lips quickly, gazing at her lovingly. "And you girls don't fight, I'd hate to see the people I care about fight each other."

"Agreed." Minnie said with a loving smile.

Junior then rose from his seat and went down the train car to the bathroom, leaving the girls to talk about whatever they wish. They all stared at each other in a bit of silence, tot sure of what to say after that special conversation had happened. The train;s horn filled the void of silence for a few moments before Chi took a sip of her drink and coughed before talking.

"So, this prophecy. What did you think of it when your mother first told you?" She asked before smirking a bit, "And, begging my pardon, how good was Junior in the bedroom? How would you rate him?"

This caused Minnie to blush, not only from the question, but from what happened after her mother left the room. The unforgettable experiences she shared with Junior in the bedroom, their bodies bare and connecting in the most sacred and intimate way possible.

"He-He was-" Minnie spoke, trying to find the right words to describe the time she shared with Junior.

"Well, come on now. Don't keep us waiting." Chi said as she and Mimi leaned in a bit, eager to hear how well Junior was in the bedroom.

Eventually, Minnie found the proper words to say and gave a smile to the memories in mind.

"Though our experience was little, the love we shared in that moment was gentle, tender, and passionate." She said as she placed a hand on her chest. "An experience that was unforgettable."

"Really, now?" Chi asked as she blushed a bit. "He must be a natural if it was his first time."

'I wonder how well he'll be with me and Mimi?' she thought as Mimi was thinking the same thing.

"Well. . I wouldn't know about that. But he was wonderful." Minnie said before deciding to ask, "My questions for thee is, doth thou think we know each other enough yet?"

"I'm not sure I know what you mean?" Chi asked. "Didn't we make that clear already?"

"I know but, mine doubts still plague me." Minnie said, a little unsure of sexual acts with the two before her.

Before Chi could answer, Mimi pulled out two flash cards with the words option a and option b. She pointed her tail towards option a before pointing it to option b.

Minnie was confused by this until Chi pointed it out, having grown up with Mimi's mute nature.

"She said, if you want to know each other more, that's fine and then, when you're comfortable with it, we can have an orgy." she said as Mimi nodded in agreement, knowing exactly what she wanted to say.

"Very well then." Minnie said with a smile, before moving on with the conversation. "What wouldst thou like to know more about me?"

While Minnie, Chi and Mimi got to know each other more, Junior was currently washing his hands in the sink after finishing his business in the bathroom. Though, something was plaguing his mind and he couldn't wrap his mind around it.

'Back and forth. Back and forth.' Junior repeated in his mind, remembering the riddle whispered into his ear inside the beach changing room. 'What did he mean "turn back and forth as I wish?"'

Putting the thought aside, Junior exited the bathroom and heading back to his seat to see the girls having a nice time. Chi and Minnie were talking about something, with Minnie laughing harder than he'd ever seen in their entire lives together and Mimi was having a nice drink like his mother, Mandy, but he could see the tiniest smirk on her lips as she listen to the conversation.

"I know. Some guys just don't know when they aren't wanted." Chi said with a smile, laughing a bit at her story.

Junior was confused, but decided to ignore it and smiled towards Minnie, glad to see she was having fun.

"Glad to see you're all getting along, but mind if I get in on the joke?" Junior asked as he was curious to what caused this happy mood between them.

"Oh, Chi simply told a rather humorous joke about some male demon who attempted to earn her affections. And, she. ." Minnie halted with a small chuckle as she remember what she was told.

"I decided to rip off his testicles, since he had such a BIG pair with how he was raving on about himself." Chi said as she took a sip of her drink, some blood wine, underworld wine made with a bit of human blood in it to give it a unique flavor.

The moment she said with, Junior had become a bit worried and pale. It was a well known fact to him that he should never make a woman irritated or it'll be the death of you, something he learned from having a mother like Mandy. Chi noticed the look on his face and giggled, knowing that he became panicked from the story.

"Oh, don't worry, I would never do that to you. I LIKE you." She smiled at him, bringing his nerves down from the story. "And, I'd like to get to know you, my prince." she finished with a wink.

Junior rubbed the back of his neck, glad that his worries were put to rest but still a bit on edge.

"What do you want to know? he asked her as he took his seat.

"Well, more than I've heard from just your childhood." Chi said, causing Junior to groan as he rubbed his face a bit.

"Let me guess, failed trumpet recital?" Junior said, recalling his very poor attempt at music more than ten years ago.

"Yes, and more than the hobbies we had in common we talked about on the ride to the beach" Chi said as she leaned forward a bit, eager to learn more about Junior.

"Well, I like sports. I'm a fan of rock music, though I do like other certain genres of music. I love Minnie." he said, getting a blush and smile from said girl.

"Yes, we know that." Chi said with a bit of an eye roll.

"But that doesn't mean I wouldn't like to know you more." Junior said as he turned to the jazz band and the dance floor, seeing other passengers dance to the band's music. "How about we talk more over a dance?" He asked as he stood up, holding a hand to Chi as the music continued.

"Hmm. I don't see why not." Chi said as she took his hand and got up from her seat, letting Junior escort her to the dance floor to join the other demons couples.

As they waltz to the music in each other's arms, the long train ride seemed to only take minutes as they talked and danced together. Though Junior did switch dance partners between Minnie and Mimi, as he didn't want them to be left out and the more they found out about each other with the other two sitting on the sidelines and listening, the more they were falling for each other. Though it was fast, it was rare and that made it all the more special.

* * *

**Reminder of appearances and ages:**

**Minnie (17): Body and clothes from page 'Not So Minnie,' tan skin, and long blonde hair that reached her ass.**

**Junior (18): a rather muscular build, wearing a full-length black coat with a hood and a waist-high slit going up the back with a large silver zipper that fastens at the top and zips down to seal the coat. It has silver drawstrings for the hood decorated with a large silver bead hanging from the end and a silver chain ornament adorned with four large cylindrical silver beads that fastens to a loop on either side of the collarbone region. The zipper was open at his hips to show his black pants and silver trimmed combat boots. (Organization 13 robe, Roxas)**

**Chi (18): long red hair, green eyes, a white face contradictory to her black skin, 6 black horns on her head, and breasts that seemed to be equal to Mandy's own. Her attire was a pink Japanese style kimono with long sleeves and a red sash around her waist but unlike normal kimonos, this one reached her knees and a slit up the left leg to show her thigh.**

**Mimi (17): Afterbirth look but with breasts almost as big as Minnie's.**


	7. Chapter 7

**(What's up? Seven's up. A little joke before the chapter, a bit of lemon ahead.)**

Once the train had returned to Castle Grimskull and the group had descended off the train, Junior and the other girls were gathered in front of the castle doors. The air was filled with satisfaction as their group date was a great success, minus it's "unexpected activities."

"You know, despite the whole shadow monster attack, I had a good time with all of you today." Junior said, glad that the outing went better than he expected. "I hope we can all do it again someday."

"I agree." Chi said with a smile as Mimi nodded in agreement. "It was nice getting to know you and your sister. And I hope that more wonderful times will follow after this."

Chi walked up to Junior and gave him a kiss on the left cheek, causing Junior to freeze for a moment before smiling at the gesture. Though that flinched for a moment as Mimi suddenly did the same thing to his right cheek. Minnie let out a small giggle as she watched the scene before her until a sudden noise interrupted all of them. Turning to the train, the group watched as it departed through another portal and away from the castle.

"The train!" Chi shouted as she saw the portal vanish, putting a bit of a turn on her evening.

She wanted her and Mimi to return to their home in Aku City but now that the train had left, and wasn't scheduled to return until tomorrow, they were now forced to spend the night.

"I guess you girls will have to spend the night." Junior said as awoke from the surprise exit, adjusting to their new situation.

"Maybe but couldn't you make a portal? You do have that ability." Chi said as she turned to Junior, wondering if he could solve their problem.

"Sorry, but I can't since I'm unfamiliar with Aku City. I wouldn't know the exact location to take you." Junior said as he turned and walked to the castle, leaving Minnie with Chi and Mimi. "I'll have some servants set up some rooms for you."

"Thank you." Chi replied.

"No thanks necessary. And if thou asks, mine and Junior's rooms are available." Minnie said, alright with the concept of sharing her room if she needed to.

"It's fine. The spare rooms are enough." Chi said with a nod from Mimi. "Besides, I don't know if our relationship is at the level yet."

Minnie nodded to this, agreeing with Chi's reasoning for taking it slow, as she, Chi, and Mimi walked into the castle, ready to rest after today's beach trip and dancing on the train. When they entered the castle, they saw that Junior had finished speaking with a servant as the servant bowed and walked away. He then turned to them and gave them the news on the rooms.

"Rooms should be ready in a few minutes. The room Chi's in is right next to mine while your room, Mimi, is right next to Minnie's." he told them,letting them know of the rooms.

"There were no other available rooms?" Chi asked, a bit nervous about the room situation.

Junior just shrugged before giving his reply, "Servants said it was mom's orders. She must've planned ahead in case this happened."

Junior then caught the look on Chi's face and couldn't help but worry at the sight of it.

"Why? Is something the matter?" he asked, a little curious and worried about what Chi's problem with the rooming.

"No! No! It's not, it's just my first time sleeping away from home. I'm a little nervous, I think rooming close to someone I'm familiar with would bring me some ease." Chi said, lying as she was actually nervous about sleeping in a room so close to the man she was quickly falling in love with.

Her, and Mimi since she too was worried but didn't say it for obvious reasons, thoughts quickly diminished as Junior placed a comforting hand on Chi's shoulder and gave a smile to her.

"It's alright, it's natural to feel nervous sleeping somewhere new. Just stay calm and let me or a guard know if you need anything, okay?" he asked in a gentle tone with her.

Chi blushed at the smile Junior was giving her, knowing that he was showing his natural gentleness to her.

" Oh, thank you." Chi said before a clock in the castle rang, telling them the hour of the night was 11 p.m. "Well then, let's get some sleep, shall we?" she said quickly, thanking the clock for the chance to calm her blushing face.

Once the room situation had been cleared and nightwear for the guests was handed out, thanks to Mimi pulling out two night gowns for her and Chi, everyone began to move to their rooms and gain a nice night's slumber. Though as Chi and Mimi sleep, their dreams were centered around a certain prince and the ratings of them were rather explicit.

Inside of Mimi's dream, things were rather simple yet tantalizing. Her and Minnie were on top of Junior, Minnie on his face as he licked her pussy and Mimi with his dick inside her, loving the thrusting of his hips. While inside of Chi's dream it was different, but still sexy, as all four of them were having an orgy in the the hot springs of her home in Aku City. It was safe to say that Chi and Mimi had very pleasant dreams but would need a very fresh pair of clothes and panties when it was time to leave.

After a few hours into the night, Minnie had arose to a strange sound in her ears. It was a bit faint but it was still noticeable, it was the sound of moaning and she could only guess it was coming from Mimi's room. She didn't know the reason behind it but she decided to check on her, it was only right since they had bonded and she was a guest in her home. Exiting her room, not bothering to put on a robe, Minnie walked to the room next to her's where Mimi was sleeping and knocked on the door.

"Mimi, is everything alright?" she asked as she lowered her hand before waiting for a response.

Whether it'd be a note under the door or for the door to be opened so Mimi can show her she's fine, Minnie waited patiently for a response of any kind before walking in to check. After a whole five minutes of waiting, after no answer in any form, Minnie opened the door and walked inside to see that Mimi was perfectly fine and asleep on her bed, though the way she was sleeping surprised Minnie. Standing there in shock, Minnie was slightly gaping in shock at the devil girl's state, naked as he nightgown was lifted up and thrusting her own tail into her womanhood in a state of a wet dream. Though the sight was arousing, it was a little concerning since she remembered that her tail had spikes on it but from the looks of it, they were somehow retractable. Not letting the worry cloud her mind, Minnie continued to become turned on by the sight of Mimi repeatedly plunging her own tail into herself and moaning a bit in her sleep. It let Minnie make sense of he moaning before that echoed into her room.

"Junior plagues her mind." Minnie said as she continued to watch Mimi subconsciously pleasure herself but as she watched, one of Minnie's nergal tentacles popped out from her back and made it's way to her pussy, about to stimulate herself as she watched.

Meanwhile with Junior, something similar was about to befall him as he tried sleeping peacefully, only to stir when he heard his name being called.

"Huh?" Junior said as he opened his eyes, getting up from his bed and hearing his name again. "Chi?"

"Junior..." the girl in question let out once more.

Junior decided to investigate and exited his bed, not bothering to put on a shirt or robe as he stepped out of his room before moving to Chi's room while rubbing the sleep from his eyes a bit. When he reached her door, he gently knocked on the door a few times before asking through it.

"Chi, you okay in there?" he said, curious and worried for the girl.

"Junior..." Chi replied through the door, not knowing the man in question was outside her door.

"Chi?" Junior asked before slowly reaching for the door knob but stopped himself.

He didn't know if it was either dream talk or a nightmare but he didn't want to barge into the room. He may have been a prince and this was his home but he was still a gentlemen. Junior turned his back and was about to go back into his room, until he heard Chi yell and cause him to jump in alert.

"Junior! Inside!" she shouted through the door.

Thinking it was a cry for help, Junior grabbed the door nob and went inside.

"Chi!" he shouted in distress but was soon caught with a blushing face and a slightly open mouth, frozen at the sight before him.

What laid before Junior was the sleeping red haired princess with her nightgown up and her hands on her breast and pussy, pleasuring herself to her wet dream about...

"Junior..." Chi said as her pussy was getting wetter by the second.

"Uh! Uh!" Junior grunted out as he froze a the sight, watching Chi thrust her fingers into herself as his dick was getting hard.

'Must look away!' Junior thought as he turned his head, trying not to look and trying to leave the room. 'This is not right! I can't watch this!'

Taking all of his will, fighting his body's desire to stay and possibly do something, Junior turned around and pulled the door shut as he left the room. Taking deep breathes as his was processing the sight before him.

"I...can not tell anyone about this." He said as looked down to his still erect member. "And you need to be taken care of so I can sleep."

Junior then turned down the hall, ignoring the moans he could still hear from Chi in the guest room and went towards Minnie's room to ask her for help, hoping she won't ask why he's horny. Though fate just seemed to enjoy what it was seeing as decided wake up Chi through her self pleasured and see as Junior himself left the room. Knowing he'd seen her in a state she had no control over, a burning blush came to her face and she quickly put on her gown, sitting up as he mind went into overdrive.

'That didn't just happen! That didn't just happen!' She thought as he white face was not bright red. 'I can't believe what I just did! And I can't believe Junior was watching!'

New thoughts soon came to mind as the acception of what she did washed over her, it was exactly how long Junior had been watching her sleep masturbate and did he think about her now. Chi didn't think she could go back to sleep with these thought in mind, so she decided to do the one thing she could to end these thought. She got out of bed and went after him, hoping she could convince him that she was that kind of girl but as she opened the door, Chi saw that Junior wasn't heading to his room. He was going the opposite direction, a direction that Chi instinctively followed since her task was still on her mind. At least until she saw what he was doing exactly.

Back with Junior, he continued to walk to Minnie's room with hope of fixing his little problem he got from Chi, who following him at a distance. When he saw Minnie door in sight and moved towards it, Junior saw that her door was open and that she wasn't inside asleep.

'Maybe she went to get a midnight snack?' Junior thought as he still felt his cock's hardness, a little down but still hard. 'If Minnie isn't here, it looks like I'll have to fix this myself.'

Junior turned walk back to his room when he was nearly face to face with woman he accidentally walked in on while she was having a wet dream.

"Chi?!" He let out through clenched teeth, shocked to see her awake and apparently following him, most likely finding out he watched for a bit.

Chi took a deep breath and closed her eyes, focusing on what she wanted to say to try and save face from what she assumed Junior saw.

"I-I just wanted to a-apologize for -" She stuttered out, still embarrassed over what she did.

Her eyes began to cast down in an effort to not meet his eyes, only to stop when she saw the bulge in Junior's pants. Her pupils shrank in less than an instant as she became fascinated with his cock, mesmerized by it.

"Uh.. I.." Junior tried to speak, wanting to explain things before Chi suddenly put a finger to his lips and silencing him.

Chi simply continued to stare at the erect cock in fascination, seeing it twitch and thinking back to the dream she had about her, Mimi, Minnie and Junior together. If it was so good in her dreams, Chi had to wonder if it was just as good in real life. Even though she knew Junior wanted to wait a while before actually getting in bed with her or Mimi, Chi didn't see any other chance to know what it feels like to be in bed with a man. She just hopes Minnie understands as she too wanted to take things slow.

Before Junior could let out a reply, Chi suddenly took her finger off his lips and wrapping her arms around his neck, pulling him into a kiss filled with desire and love.

"MMM!" Junior let out in a moan before be began to enjoy the kiss, wrapping his arms around Chi as they continue to kiss.

The kiss grew in intensity as moaned and pulled each other closer, felling Chi's nightgown as the barrier between them. Junior slowly moved his hands from Chi's back towards her head, keeping her lips close to Junior's, and her ass, cupping the luscious, cloth covered rump.

'So hot!' Junior thought as he felt the heat inside Chi's mouth, sort of a spicy flavor compared to the sweetness of Minnie's kissing.

'So good!' Chi said as she loved every moment of the kiss.

The kiss went on for nearly two minutes before it ended, leaving a thin line of spit between their lips. Breathing heavily, they gazed into each others eyes as a little sweat moved from their brows.

"Junior... I think... I'm in love with you." She said as she slowly moved her hands from around his neck and towards her nightgown, desiring to remove at her subconscious mind and bodies desire for Junior.

Junior was a little surprised by this but he somewhat knew her words rang truth, so before Chi could halfway remove her gown, he stop her hands and pulled them down.

"Not here." Junior whispered to her as he held her close, opening a portal under him to take them back to his room. "It wouldn't be right if we did this where we could be caught."

Once they had arrived in Junior's room, he separated from Chi enough to let her resume what she was doing and let her take her nightgown off completely. He watched in arousal and was blown away by her beauty and sheer sexiness of her pitch black body. The flames above her eyes was giving off an amazing light to show her the amazing curves on her body. It was like looking at Minnie's body all over again, albeit smaller breasts, but just as breath taking. Chi blushed as he stared at her ample breasts and hardened, contradicting to her body, red nipples.

"You know, it's not fair if you don't strip too." She commented as she used her hands to hide her pussy. "I'll let you see me fully, when you show me. Deal?"

"O-Okay, it's only far." Junior said as he slowly pulled his pants down, causing Chi to bite her lips in anticipation.

'Why is he does he have to go so slow?' Chi thought as she wanted to see his manhood, wondering if the real thing compared to the one from her dream.

When his pants finally hit the ground, Chi's breath was halted in her throat when she saw his erect 11 inch cock emerge from Junior's fallen pants.

'It's even bigger!' she thought as she felt her black flesh pot clench and moisten as her red nipples hardened. 'Thank you, prophecy!'

Junior didn't need to say anything as Chi moved her hands away and showed her pussy again., beginning to feel very turned on by the sight of Chi's pitch black and pink pussy, waiting and wanting him to be inside it. Junior slowly walked over to Chi and gently picked her up like she was his bride on their wedding day.

"Oh!" Chi let out as she wasn't expecting him to take a step like this.

"Sorry for the surprise." Junior apologized as he carried Chi to the bed and laid her down with care, treating her as if she was something extremely fragile and precious.

"Well, you do have a prophecy to fulfill." Chi said as she blushed and kissed his cheek. "And, I wanna help you with that, but it's my first with a man so.." She looked away in nervousness, still having jitters about this. "Please be gentle."

"Don't worry. I promise to be gentle." Junior said as he got on the bed and gazed down at her, gazing into her eyes.

He gently placed his hands on her hips and placed his cock near her entrance, not pushing into her until she gave her approval first. Chi gave a slow nod and took a deep breath, ready for him. Junior pushed his cock into her, going slowly as to not hurt her.

"AH!" Chi let out in a sharp groan/moan, never having experienced something like this before.

'It's like Minnie's, but hotter!' Junior thought as be pulled back before plunging back in Chi at a steady pace.

Chi's mind was beginning to go blank, unable to think a bit from the new form of pleasure from this.

Junior saw the look on her face and grew worried but his worries soon vanished as Chi suddenly wrapped her arms and her left leg around Junior, pulling him closer as he felt her pussy heat up.

"More!" Chi said in a husking voice, regaining some sense t know she wanted MORE of this!

'So hot!' Junior thought as he pulled back and slammed into Chi, though it wasn't a choice since Chi had a vice like grip on him.

To get a better grip on the heat induced girl, Junior moved his left hand to the right side of Chi's ass and slapped it on with a firm hand. This caused a moan to escape from Chi as the action sent a shock through her system. Using his new grip, Junior picked Chi up a bit and began to increase his speed and thrust into her with new strength. This continued for almost an hour as the bed rocked back and forth with Chi's hard nipples scratching against Junior's chest, sending wave after wave of pleasure through her as he held her by the ass and back of the head as Junior moved relentlessly in and out of her hot pot.

"Chi-GUH! I'm about to-" Junior let out in grunts.

"Inside! Inside, Junior!" Chi shouted as she repeated exactly what she said in her sleep.

Junior gave a grunt in reply as a torrent of his "essence" flowed into her, painting the inside of her pussy with a new coating of white as Chi released her own, clearer juices. They held each other close as they came together, releasing all of the pent up pleasure. After the wave had passed, Chi had let her arms and leg drop from Junior's body and she would've hit the mattress if Junior didn't keep his grip on her as he slid out of her. Laying her down gently, Junior watched as Chi was giggling and smiling like an idiot, telling him that he might've just fucked her stupid. Chi stared at him for a moment before giving a gentle and quick kiss before laying back down, falling into a well earned sleep.

Junior took this as an invitation and began to followed her lead, adjusting their position to sleep on Chi's left side. As he was about to fall asleep, Junior caught something with his powers and gazed to Chi's stomach. He could sense it, it was just like with Minnie after their first time, a small light in the darkness of Chi's belly.

'Another little light.' Junior thought as he pulled out and adjusted so that Chi was laying on his chest. 'Another future child of mine, one that I'll love all the same.'

Junior soon pulled the covers over them and drifted off to sleep while Minnie and Mimi were enjoying some rather "unique" girl time. Meaning, the two women were awake, naked, and squeezing each other's equally ample breasts, asses and rubbing each other's pussies together in euphoria. Using Mimi's (spikeless) tail and Minnie's Nergal tentacles, to pleasure each other.

"Oh.. I never knew the touch of a fellow woman, would be so wonderful." Minnie moaned out as Mimi was licking his pussy in a 69 position.

Mimi, like her friend Chi, was in a state of such pleasure that her mind nearly went blank. Their session went on even longer than Junior and Chi's, fueled by not only their aroused state, but the thoughts of doing this again with Junior and Chi joining them. When they stopped, finally reaching their apex of pleasure, Minnie and Mimi snuggled under the covers and fell into an excellent slumber.


	8. Chapter 8

**(Here's number 8. Lemon warning.)**

Some hours later, around 1 am in the morning, Mandy was walking down the corridors towards the kitchen for a nice drink of wine. It always helped her get back to sleep after having a good dream, a puppies, kittens, and rainbows dream which to Mandy was her version of a nightmare. As she got her glass, she decided to pop into Junior's room to see how he was doing with the girls and which one he had bedded now. Once she reached Junior's room, Mandy carefully cracked the door open and looked inside to see Junior in bed with the princess of Aku city, Chi.

"That's two down and one to go." Mandy whispered to herself, chuckling a bit and causing another disaster in the mortal world as she smiled once again. "Who'd have thought my boy would be such a stallion?"

Mandy quickly shut the door and went back to her room, looking to down the wine and go into a nice sleep with her usual bad dream. Several hours later, at the time of 9:46 am, Junior and the girls awoke from their slumber and began to dress themselves for the train that would take Chi and Mimi to their apartment home in Aku City. Currently with Junior and Chi, the duo as currently enjoying a nice relaxing bath together in Junior's bathroom tub. Though Junior had his doubts, it as actually quite relaxing and an excellent way to unwind their bodies after last night's sex session made their relationship blossom.

"Ha, this is nice." Junior said with a sigh as he laid back, letting Chi rest her head on his chest. "And...I enjoyed last night with you."

"So did I, Junior. Very much, but for now, let's Just enjoy the warm water." Chi said as she smiled against his chest, feeling the steady beat of his heart through his chest.

"You got it." he said as they as they relaxed a bit more.

The silence in the bathroom was as calming as a gentle breeze and enjoyed by Junior and Chi for what felt like hours, the warm water gently rocking back and forth slightly at the movement of their bodies as they breath. It was as perfect a silent moment together as they could get until two people decided to pay them a visit.

"Guh!" Junior and Chi let out as they were surprised by the sudden entrance.

The two surprise guests were Minnie and Mimi, clad in nothing but bath towels, who jumped at the yelp Chi and Junior release before taking in the sight of them in the tub. It was a little surprising as they expected just Junior to be in the tub and wanted to surprise him but this situation wasn't unwelcome as this sight confirmed their hopes. Junior had a great night with Chi they had a great night like Minnie and hopefully for Mimi soon.

Minnie chuckled, seeing how close Junior and Chi were in the tub.

"So, only one maiden is left this room that thou has not joined with, Junior." she said as everyone turned their eyes to Mimi, who they couldn't tell was blushing at the moment due to her skin but still looked away a bit from all the attention.

"Uh.. Minnie.." He looked down, "Uh.. I'm not sure how's the time to discuss that." Junior said as he looked away before looking back quickly. "I'm not saying I don't want to sleep with and be with Mimi. I just, I want it to be somewhere more special than here?" he quickly said, letting them know he wasn't against sleeping with Mimi.

Minnie understood Junior's words but was growing a bit impatient for a certain...activity she wanted all of them to do, all four of them together.

"Very well, Junior. When you two have complete your soak, Mimi and I shall be in your room." Minnie said with a smirk.

That...sounds good." Junior said as he gained a small smile on his face, thinking that the idea was always on his mind but didn't let it be known,

Minnie turned to leave the bathroom, with Mimi, who looked back at Junior for a second, joining her.

"Well, that's something isn't it?" Chi joked as she and Junior were left in the bathroom.

"Yes, it was." Junior let out as they continued their shared bath.

After a couple of minutes, their bodies were clean and they were ready to exit the bathroom. Well, one of the two was ready as Chi caught the look in Minnie's eyes and instantly knew her plan, so before leaving the bathroom, Chi decided to spice things up while she and Junior was still alone. Subtly moving as if to get out of the tub, Chi slowly and teasingly grinded against Junior's cock and causing him to jump at bit at the feeling.

Uh, Chi?" he asked, blushing a bit from the sudden grind.

"Yes, Junior?" Chi said innocently, denying that the grind was intentional.

"Why are you-" he asked only to be cut off as he felt Chi grind her ass against him even more, increasing the pleasure.

Chi turned her head to face Junior and showed her slightly narrowing eyes and teasing smile.

"Minnie told me and Mimi about your first time together, including how you took her anal virginity. I thought I'd let you know that I want you to give me and Mimi the same curtsy." she told him as her rubbing increased.

Junior would've argued with her if his cock didn't spring to life against Chi's ass.

"Well, Junior?" Chi asked teasingly, still smiling teasingly and she continued to rub her ass against his cock slowly. "I'm not hearing a no."

Junior couldn't reply as he felt Chi grind her ass against him again, feeling the tip of his cock it graze her asshole for a moment.

'Well, since I can expect more later, might as well give the lady what she wants.' Junior thought as he let his body think for him a bit.

Junior gently grabbed Chi's ass, loving it's soft and plump feel before lining his erect cock with her asshole and sticking it inside, slowly pushing as it grew tight around him. He grunted as all 11 inches were inside, throbbing against the warm and tight embrass of Chi's bachside, before he pulled back, only leaving the tip inside Chi and thrusting back in with a slap from his hips to her ass. Junior leaned down to her back and kept his hips moving back and forth as he slowly thrust into her, picking up speed within the 6th slap.

"Oh! Oh! More, more!" Chi moaned in pleasure as he gripped the edge of the tub, cracking it a bit with the use of her demonic strength.

Just like last night with her pussy, Chi's asshole was a cave a heat and Junior couldn't help but enjoy it as he move his hands up her body to her pussy, pushing his fingers in and out, and her right breast, cupping it while massaging her nipple. Junior's thrusts began to become slower and driving Chi wild as the jolt from her chest and pussy caused her to gasp, turning her head to face Junior and wrapping her right arm around his neck to pull him into a passionate French kiss that lasted for a few minutes before they separated for breath and kissed again. This time, their love session went on even longer than last night as the sound of slapping flesh, moans of pleasure, and splashing water filled the bathroom. As time went on, Junior thrusts got even slower, harder, and louder, causing Chi's moans to become screams as he felt his limit nearing.

"Chi!" Junior shouted as he broke their 5, possibly 6th kiss. "I'm close!"

Over time, he lost track but that didn't bother him.

"Inside! Do it inside!" Chi shouted in euphoria.

Junior gripping her pussy and breast with all his strength, while trying not to hurt her, and pulling her as close to his waist as he could. Junior groaned in pleasure as he gave one last, hard thrust to her ass, letting a wave of cum fill Chi's asshole as the demon girl herself let her dam burst and her cum flow into the tub.

"AH!" Chi let out in ecstasy before pulling Junior into a more intense kiss than the ones before, morphing her tongue so that it as wrapping around Junior's like as snake against its prey.

Once the orgasmic rush had past, Junior slowly pulled himself out of Chi and separated their lips. Breathing heavily as he leaned back in the tub, though the water was a bit colder than it was before, it was relaxing to the muscles after their sexual session.

" Ah.. I love you." Chi said as she lean against him and again kissed his cheek.

"I love you too." Junior said back.

After spending some time to recover and wash themselves once more, Junior and Chi exited the bathroom in towels and went to meet Chi and Mimi, who were waiting in his room.

"Hello, Junior." Minnie said as she walked up to him and gave a quick kiss. "Was your bath enjoyable?"

"Yeah, it was." Junior said as he smiled at Chi, who blushed a bit and smiled back.

"Excellent. Now, for your final maiden before your greatest pleasure." Minnie said with a smirk before taking his hand.

Minnie lead Junior to the bed and sat him down, gazing at him with love as she stepped back and waved to his closet.

"And for your madden." she said as the closet opened. "Miss Mimi, Junior is ready to accept your love."

Mimi then pushed the closet doors aside and stepped out, only wearing black stockings that aid extra sexual appeal to her legs. The sexy devil walked to Junior and took the spot on the bed next to his right, while she was focusing on Junior, Minnie focused on Chi as she stood in the doorway.

"While we wait, shall we entertain each other?" Minnie asked as she placed a hand on Chi's shoulder.

As Chi and Minnie moved closer to each other, Junior and Mimi sat in silence and stare at each other. Junior knew Mimi didn't talk and most likely never would but just the look in her eyes told him as much as me needed to know. That she loved him and hoped that he would love her back, she had worries inside her and needed them to be gone. Junior knew this just from the look in her eyes and was more than happy to make those worries disappear by giving her a kind and reassuring smile. Mimi, after getting the message from his smile and feeling relief from it, clasped Junior's right hand in her left claw and brought him closer until they lovingly kissed each other. Mimi then moved her other claw and clasped it in Junior's remaining left hand before guiding it to her right breast.

'You don't have to worry, Mimi.' Junior thought as he kneaded her breast and deepened the kiss. 'You don't have to worry about me loving you, I'll love you regardless.'

Mimi moaned as he deepened the kiss and wrapped her tail around him, pulling him close as she left go of his hands and reached for his growing member. Junior moved his hands slowly down her body, sending shivers through her as he moved to her ass and pulled her onto his lap, squeezing her red flesh a bit as their tongues began to wrap around each other. Mimi let out more moans as she was able to pull his dick with her claws, gently rubbing it's sides. Though it was different from Chi and Minnie's touch, it was warmer as Mimi's claws were giving off a gentle heat.

What followed in only a matter of minutes was a mix of 4 bodies and countless moans of pleasure filling the room, with a bit of the castle.

**(Sorry for the skip, running on fumes.)**


	9. Chapter 9

**(Last chapter, thanks for the faves and follows.)**

The time was 1:30 in the morning as Junior and the girls had finished their biggest activity to date,after which, the group of four was currently resting in Junior's bed and ready to sleep until about noon tomorrow. As the girls fell asleep one by one, Junior was about to follow last until he sensed something, a light exactly like what he felt with Minnie and Chi but instead of sensing one light, he sensed two. One that was within Mimi's stomach and a second light appearing next to the one inside Minnie.

'Wait.. Four?' Junior thought as his eyes shot open, gazing to his left to see both Mimi and Minnie sleeping next to each other.

Using his powers, Junior was able to confirm his count as he saw the light he sensed in Mimi and seeing a second light inside of Minnie. Telling Junior she wasn't going to have one child from her, but two children, twins. He gained a smile as he thought about it. 'Well, even though I wasn't expecting this, it doesn't matter. No matter how many, I will love all of my children.'

Junior slipped into a peaceful slumber, enjoying the calming warmth of his future wives. The next day came and Junior arose to meet it expecting to find the women he loved surrounding him but to his surprise he woke in his bed alone. Wondering where they were and gazing around the room, Junior sat up to see the girls gazing at an old family portrait from his youth. Back when Junior was just a skeleton with a BAD attitude towards his sister, not the best time of his life.

"You know, even as a skeleton with a frown on his face, "Chi commented as she turned from the picture to Junior. "You were a cute little boy, and grew into one handsome, sexy young man."

Junior smiled at that, happy that Chi thought he was cute in his more rebellious days.

"Thank you." Junior said before sighing, and gazing at the picture. "But, I do kinda miss those days, when I was originally a reaper skeleton."

He gained a look of sadness for a brief moment before smiling again before pulling his Minnie, Mimi, and Chi, his soon to be wives, into a hug.

"But, I wouldn't trade what happened to me or any of this for the world." he said before giving each of them a kiss.

Timeskip: Three months later.

Things having been going rather well for for Junior and his girls, their pregnancies were going well and showing since of development but with stranger stages than normal since their supernatural beings. The current problem was having trouble sleeping as they all were currently in Junior's new king sized bed as Minnie was complaining a bit.

"It's not that bad, Minnie." Junior said as he tried to make it easier for her to sleep.

" Thou says that but thou who doesn't have to get up to use the chambers every three seconds." Minnie said in a somewhat snarky tone as she rested her back against the headboard.

"Always going back and forth between bedroom and bathroom. I can somewhat see how that gets annoying." Chi added as she and Mimi walked out of the bathroom from a good shower, the later nodding in agreement as they both had a small bumps for stomachs as their pregnancies weren't as fast as Minnie but still at a high pace.

Junior chuckled as he got out of bed and went into his now shared bathroom to wash his face. As he did, he thought back to what Chi said about Minnie and always going back and forth. It was then he was reminded of something he was told mouths ago, something that didn't click in his mind until it was brought back at random.

'Back and forth, back and forth.' Junior tought as he thought about his life, back when he was a kid and all bones before the whole failed assassination by turning him human thing. 'Could that havbe been...'

Junior thought about it more and more before finally thinking that it was just that, a way for him to be a skeleton whenever he wanted again.

'That must be it!' He thought as he snapped his fingers and suddenly found himself enveloped in a bizarre gray glow.

Chi, Mimi, and Minnie covered their eyes as the light filled the room.

"What the hell?!" Chi said as she covered her face.

"Junior?!" Minnie said in worry since the light was coming from where he went.

Mimi also gained a look of worry as she suddenly pulled out a pair of sunglasses and put them over her eyes.

After about 2 minutes, the light began to fade as Junior was able to look in the mirror and see his face. He soon gained a surprised look before smiling a bit at the sight of a familiar face.

"It's...me." Junior said as he held up his hand, seeing it of merely bone instead of flesh and blood. "It's been a long time since I was like this."

Junior took in his skeleton appearance, feeling a sort of remembrance of having a body like this. The light and easy movements, the cool air passing between his bones, it felt almost ecstatic to feel this way again after so many years. He walked out of the bathroom and showed them his new, or should he saw old, appearance with the same tuft of hair hanging over his eye like before.

Immediately at the sight of this, his wives got up and hugged him. They were happy that Junior was able to somehow return to normal and being his bony self again. The hug lasted for a few moment before Chi broke away and entered the bathroom quickly.

"Sorry, babe. Just a minute!" she said as she closed the door behind her.

Junior chuckled at this, knowing that it couldn't be help with their pregnancies and all.

"It's fine." Junior said before gazing at his fingers, wondering if he really could go back and forth between bone and flesh.

He snaps fingers again and changed back to his human body, the flash was much less bright and long before he snapped again to become a reaper skeleton gain.

Timeskip(again): Three years later.

Things had changed quite a bit since that prophecy landed in the castle that day. Feelings were told, lives were changed, and families were created in a way no one had imagined. Minnie, Chi, and Mimi had given birth to their children in only a few months after Junior learned of his new form change, four beautiful children, 2 boys and 2 girls, that made them feel unbelievable.

We now look to see Junior sitting on his throne, having come of age and given the responsibilities as the reaper and king; but as he sat, his sight caught something that put a smile on his skull and a warm feeling in his hollow ripe cage. The sight was the twin children of him and Minnie, sleeping so soundly on their grandmother's lap. Her left hand on her granddaughter's skull, gently patting it, as she held her grandson against her bosom.

Their names were Susan, who had a head full of hair like Minnie but the same shade of brunette as Junior's, Minnie's gray eyes, and wearing a pink onesie like Junior wore in his baby years; and Ethan, who had his mother's blonde hair in a shaggy state and Junior's blue eyes when he as human while he was currently in a grey onesie.

"Who would thought you, the heartless bitch queen of hell, would be such a good grandmother." Junior said to his mother, still not use to the sight of her actually being a good grand parent.

"Even the darkest storms having a ray of light shinning through." Mandy whispered, trying not to wake the kids up from their nap. "By the way, I know Minnie's in the shower, so can I assume your other wives are with their own kids?"

"Yeah, Chi is teaching Akuma about his heritage and Mimi is with Jewel while she naps." Junior said as he smiled thinking of his kids and happy for his family.

"Good." Mandy said as she got up and walked to Junior, picking up her grandchildren and carrying them with care. " By the way, tell your wives I have a proposal for you all."

"A Proposal?" Junior asked as he watched Mandy get closer.

"Your father, Aku, Uncle Nergal and myself have come to an agreement. We agreed to watch your kids while the four of you go on a second honeymoon of your marriage, harem, or whatever you want to call it." Mandy said as she gazed at Junior before looking down to her grandkids.

"Hmm, I don't know. I'm not sure how they'd react, my wives and my kids. Over the 2 years since they were born, the kids have really grown attached and haven't been away from us for longer than naps and full night sleeps." Junior said while holding his chin. "I'm not sure how they'd react to us being gone for a few days."

"Hmm, I don't know. I'm not sure how they'd react, my wives and my kids. Over the 2 years since they were born, the kids have really grown attached and haven't been away from us for longer than naps and full night sleeps." Junior said while holding his chin. "I'm not sure how they'd react to us being gone for a few days."

As Mandy was about to say something about Junior's decision, Minnie walked into the room but was only clad in a towel. She looked over her children, seeing them sleeping so peacefully, before gazing up at her mother.

"So.. How are thou, 'grandma'?" Minnie said with a little smirk as she also found this 'caring grandmother' side of Mandy entertaining.

Mandy could hear the slightly mocking tone in her voice as she too was not use to the sight of someone like her being a loving grandmother.

"I am fine, along with my grandchildren." she said as she rocked them a bit. "And I was just suggesting that you all go on a second honeymoon but Junior worries that the kids might not be comfortable with you being away for longer than a few hours."

Minnie looking at her husband/brother and agreed with him. "Good concerns." she said.

She herself was thinking about it and though her own children got along quite well with their grandmother, it was always only a few hours and nothing more. Minnie didn't know how they'd react to their parents disappearing for a week or how'd they feel. Her thoughts were interrupted as her children woke up and reached for her, they appeared to be hungry and Minnie was their instant source for a meal. With a smile on her was and a gentle carry, Minnie picked up her children and lowered her towel a little to expose her breasts and feeding her children.

As Minnie was feeding her children, Junior stared at her practically naked body and saw that it was still wet from her shower. The towel clinging to her form as he was thinking,

'Have her boobs gotten bigger?' He'd thought, since it was only natural for a woman's chest to grow due to their pregnancy and breast milk build up.

"Beloved?" Minnie suddenly asked, catching Junior's gaze as he was staring at her for a bit and knocking him out of the trance.

"Sorry, just got lost in thought." Junior said as he got up from the throne. "I'm going to go check on Akuma and Jewel, it's about time for their naps."

"Very well." Minnie said with a smile before giving Junior a quick kiss. "Give Chi and Mimi my regards."

Junior nodded to Minnie before he walked down the hallway to the family room, where he saw Chi laying on the couch with a sleeping little boy in her arms and an educational book on the coffee table. Junior smiled at the sight, seeing his 2nd wife and son sleeping peacefully as Chi gently ran her hand through Akuma's red and brown hair. He had the appearance of his mother but had the same tuft of hair over his eye as Junior, only opposite to side.

Chi turned to Junior, smiling happily as he walked towards her.

"He sleeps so peacefully. " She said as looked at she looked back to Akuma, "Just like his daddy."

"Yeah." Junior said with a smile as he moved to Chi and Akuma, gently caressing his cheek with his knuckle.

He turned to his left and saw Mimi holding his 2nd daughter and final child, Jewel. She had Minnie's red skin and horns but had Junior's hairstyle. She sleep peacefully in her mother's claws, finding their warmth so comforting as her mother used her tail to tickle her a little.

Junior gave a smile and sigh in content as he thought back to how this all began and to how things are now. It was a happy thought, he had everything he could ever want and he wondered how it could possibly get better. The answer, it couldn't since everything was already perfect.

**(The End.)**


End file.
